The Emperor, the Demon and the Phantom
by The Twotailed Fox
Summary: Shiroki Yuu is a girl with a secret ability who comes back to Japan to fullfil the promise she made in her childhood. After transferring to Rakuzan, she makes friends and becomes the basketball team's manager. As the days pass, she gets closer and closer to a certain redhead, to the point where she drops her façade as he learns about her past. OC x Akashi/Kuroko *Summary Changed*
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note : Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction. English is the third language I learnt so you will find some mistakes. _**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 1**

_Normal POV :_

Shiroki looked around her. She was outside her new school and was lost. She looked around her. There aren't any students at school yet. Maybe it's because it's still 7:20 am and school starts at 8:10 am. She had just finished discussing with the school director about her transferring into Rakuzan High. The arrangements were made and she would start school at the same day. She has been walking around for some time until she got lost, so she tried finding someone to give her directions. That was until she heard balls being dribbled and shoes followed the sound until she was outside the school gym. She went in to ask someone directions. There were many students who played basketball and was amazed by their skills. She approached someone who was taller that her, he had gray hair,blank eyes and was trying to catch his breath.

''Good Morning, could you please tell me how to get to the school library?'' She asked the student who was like everybody else taking-of what it seems-a break.

''Good morning to you too. Of course the school library is-'' He couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by some people who were standing now beside him and an arm which was around the basketball player's neck. Shiroki was surprised by the sudden action and glanced at the boy who interrupted them.

''Ne, Mayuzumi, who's that girl? Is she your girlfriend?'' the boy asked Mayuzumi. 'At least I know his name now' Shiroki thought.

''Stop shouting at my ear Kotarou. It's annoying. I don'd know who she is, but she asked me for directions. And no she isn't my girlfriend'' Mayuzumi told him quite annoyed.

''Wait, you can actually see him?'' A boy with big eyelashes and long hair asked her.

''Yes, I can. Why, it's not that he's invisible. I saw him from the first moment I entered the gym'' She answered him.

''Interesting.'' I boy with red hair mumbled ''I have never seen you before ,you are a new student, could you introduce yourself?'' The redhead asked Shiroki.

''Pardon me. Like you said, I am a new student and just transferred here. My name is Shiroki Yuu and am a student from class 1-B.'' She introduces herself and bowed.

''Could you please introduce yourselves too?'' She asked them politely.

"Shiroki-san, my name's Mibuchi Reo and am from class 2-A'' The guy with the long black hair introduced himself.

''Nice to meet ya, Shiroki. My name's Hayama Kotarou and am from the same class as Reo-nee'' The guy who interrupted her conversation with Mayuzumi introduced himself. He was tall and had short orange hair.

''Heh, you're quite small. I'm Nebuya Eikichi and go to the same class as the other two.'' A tall guy with dark skin and muscles introduced himself.

''I didn't get to introduce myself earlier . I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro and go to class 3-B. I will show you the way to the library, just wait until practice ends.'' He told Shiroki as he introduced himself.

''There is no need for it, Chihiro.'' The redhead told him. ''We go to the same class, so it would be easier for me to show her around''

''No problem then, Akashi. '' Mayuzumi said to him. ''Nice to meet you too. My name is Akashi Seijuurou and like I said, go to the same class as you.'' Akashi introduced himself too. He had bright red hair and hetero-chromatic eyes.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I glanced at them. The emitted a strange aura. The most intimidating was Akashi-san's. They were very strong. I stared at them and activated my ability : Demon's eyes. I could immediately see with my left eye their characteristics and overall information while with my right eye their bodies' capabilities. I did that and was satisfied with the new information I collected. That didn't take even a minute,but I memorized everything. I was distracted of my thoughts by Hayama-senpai.

''So you aren't Mayuzumi's girlfriend after all. Too bad I wanted to tease him'' He told me. Before I could even say a word I was interrupted by Mibuchi-senpai.

''Ne,Shiroki-san,where are you from? There aren't many girls like you here?'' He asked me in excitement.

''I was born in Tokyo but we moved to America when I was twelve because of my father's business. I came back to Japan because I missed the country. Could you explain what you mean?'' I asked him confused in a calm voice.

''I mean that your outward appearance is special. I've never seen someone with hair as white as snow like yours. And your eyes are captivating. I've never seen a person with hetero-chromatic eyes except Sei-chan. They are,how can I say-alluring. The left one is colored light green and the right one is colored light blue'' He told me fascinated. I didn't think that someone would think of my appearance like that. I'm surprised by his sudden compliments and felt my cheeks getting warmer.

''Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou , Chihiro and everybody else; practice has ended,go and change'' Akashi-san told-or more ordered everyone. I'm impressed, even though he is a first year,everybody respects him and follows his orders. He is like a king. As Mibuchi-senpai and the others left to change,I turned to Akashi-san.

''Akashi-san,could you show me around the school?'' I asked him. He grabbed his bag and turned his face to me.

''Yes,I could. Just wait a moment until I change and we can go'' He then murmured something I couldn't hear so I patiently sat on the bench waiting for him.

_Akashi's POV : _

"What an interesting person." I murmured and saw that Yuu-girl sitting on the bench. I went to the locker room to change into my school uniform. 'Not only did she see Chihiro from the beginning who has very little presence, she became friends with the other four too. To think that a girl would immediately make Reo praise her looks... She also did something with her eyes, they darkened for a while as she stared at us, she didn't change her behavior when she faced me and dared to look me in the eyes too.. I will let her off this time, but only this one.' I thought as I changed and got ready. I went outside the locker room and saw her braiding a small strand of her white hair. "Come here. We still have twenty minutes until the lessons" I called her.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I silently followed Akashi-san as he showed me around the school. Wow the school is huge! No wonder that I got lost. I got a little curious about the little chat between Akashi-san and Mayuzumi-senpai so I planned to ask him why he offered himself to show me around.

"Akashi-san, why did you suddenly offer yourself to show me around instead of Mayuzumi-senpai?" I asked him.

"Because his classroom is in an other floor and he had other activities to do. Moreover, I have some questions to ask." He replied.

He is intimidating, he glared at me when I saw him in the eyes. He's strange... Man I'm pretty exhausted, the abilities of the senpais and Akashi-san's were many. I shouldn't have seen them with my Demon's Eyes together, now I feel dizzy. Never mind, if it worsens, I will go to the infirmary on lunch break.I felt too dizzy to ask any further questions so I followed him two steps behind him. He didn't talk much so we didn't talk at all until we reached our classroom. I waited outside for the homeroom teacher and he went inside.

_Normal POV : _

"OK class, a new student transferred here today so let her introduce herself." The class teacher told the students. "Shiroki-san, you can come in now." She called the white-haired girl.

Hello everyone, my name's Shiroki Yuu, it's nice to meet you,please take care of me." She introduced herself in a calm voice.

"She looks outlandish." "She's cute" "A new student so late in the year ?" Her eyes are almost as pale as her hair"

Shiroki heard different comments and was flattered by some of them. "Kuriyama-sensei, where can I sit?" she asked the teacher.

"You can sit at the desk behind Akashi-san. Akashi-san please lift your hand so she can find her sit." She told the girl as she approached him and sat at her desk. Twenty minutes later, as she was watching outside the window on her left, she was startled by the note which was thrown by a girl at her desk. She looked at her, she was pretty and smiling at her. She opened the note and read '_Hello Shiroki-chan, I'm Amene Konatsu, would you like to become friends?' _She smiled and wrote '_I wouldn't mind, what hobbies do you have?'_ They passed the lessons until lunch break exchanging notes and learning a lot one about the other. A great friendship blossomed. The bell rang and all the students hurried out of the classroom.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I was walking outside the classroom until I felt my knees getting weaker and fell. I was expecting to fall down but two hands caught me. I turned to look who caught me and was surprised.

"Thank you for catching me Akashi-san." I thanked him.

"You should be more careful next time" He told me.

"Ne Shiroki-chan, are you feeling well? You look pale and earlier you massaged your temples." She told me in a worried tone.

"I'm still feeling dizzy, I should just take an aspirin and I'll be fine, Amene-chan" I told her

You should ask the class representative to go with you to the infirmary then." Satomi-chan, Amene-chan's friend told me.

"Um, who is the class representative of class 1-B, then?" I asked her.

"I guess that would be me." I turned to see him.

"Akashi-san? Could you take me to the infirmary?" I asked him. He just started walking so I followed him.

"I guess that would mean 'yes', again sorry for troubling you and thank you." I thanked him and he just nodded. The infirmary wasn't that far away from our class so we got there very fast.

**Again, I would like to improve myself so reviews are appreciated ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction. English is the third language I learnt so you will find some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 2**

_Normal POV :_

"Here, take them." He told her in a cold voice-or more ordered. He gave her an aspirin and a cup of water as she sat on a bed.

"Thank you." She said and gulped down the tablet with the water.

'Eighth time she looked me in the eyes but she still doesn't waver at all, nor feel afraid unlike others who are too terrified to oppose me or even look me in the eye. It seems that she doesn't know about the Generation of Miracles. Interesting...' The red-head sat across of her "Why don't you let me ask you some questions, if you don't mind?"

The girl was as expressionless as ever "I don't mind."

"Good." Hetero-chromatic eyes looked to hetero-chromatic ones. It's the ninth time and he didn't feel any change in the behavior of the owner. He noticed something in her eyes. They were very pale, even paler than Tetsuya's but her gaze was in par with his. She reminded him of the Generation of Miracles, they had unique features too. So that fact was that drove him to his first question. "You mentioned that you moved to America, are you a half-bred?"  
She nodded "My mother is Japanese and my father is American, I inherited my mother's hair color and green eye and my father's blue one."

Akashi nodded 'So she had hetero-chromatic eyes since birth, unlike me,' "Earlier, when everyone introduced himself, you did something with your eyes, you have a special ability. What did you do?"

Shiroki was surprised "How did you notice it? No one has ever noticed it before!"

"It was quite obvious since your pale-colored irises darkened a tone. Moreover, you stared at us for some time." He replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Now, answer my question." He ordered her.

"Not it really isn't. I have been hiding that ability pretty well all those years. But you noticed it, Akashi-san, you have impressed me. I did nothing more than learning characteristics, overall information and you bodies' capabilities." She replied monotonously.

"My my, and how did you do it, exactly?" He asked. He was quite interested in that girl's capabilities.

"With my Demon's Eyes. That's how I named this ability. You could say that it is an alternative version of your Emperor Eye, Akashi-san. Only that I have this ability in both of my eyes, unlike you. I can see in one person almost everything. With my photographic memory, I can memorize all the information too. Although, it has his consequences." She just told him her her ability, her secret.

"Impressive. This is beyond my expectations. To think that someone with a similar ability as mine existed. I guess the consequences are that you feel dizzy if you collect data of many people at the same time?" He asked her. Surprisingly his voice wasn't as cold as usual.

"You guessed right." She nodded and gazed at him.

"Normally, someone wouldn't even _dare_ to look me in the eyes like you, except those who serve me. But you already looked at me without wavering. But you have proven yourself worthy. Someone with your memory and your ability could be a good use for the basketball team, do you want to become the assistant manager?" He offered her.

"Really? Thank you, Akashi-san. I would love to help the team. I'll do my best for the team." Shiroki thanked him with a ghost of a smile.

"Alright, then come after school to the first gym. At 3:40 pm the practice starts. Don't worry, the papers and arrangements will be made by then." Akashi informed Shiroki.

"I will then, I'll take my leave. I hope I didn't make the girls worry too much." The last part was said to no one particular.

_Shiroki's POV :_

I wonder how the basketball team will be. It's been some time since I was the manager of a basketball team. I've always played in a team, even when I was in Rockwood Middle School, I was in the regulars too. I quickly rushed to the cafeteria to meet Amene-chan and Satomi-chan, I've been in Rakuzan only one day and I've already made two great friends.

"Shiroki-chan. We're here." Shouted Amene-chan and waved her hand at me. 'Like I could miss her' I thought as I walked towards them.

"Hello Amene-chan, Satomi-chan." I greeted them.

"Are you feeling better ?" Satomi-chan asked me. I glanced at her. She was astonishing beautiful and looked worried.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for worrying you girls." I told them.

"No need to apologize, dummy. But wow, you're the first person I know, who doesn't tremble in fear when she talks with Akashi-kun. He's just too intimidating, that's the captain of the Generation of the Miracles for you." She shivered in fear.

"He really is, but who are those Generation of Miracles ?" I asked them.

"W-wait you don't know them ? Where are you living dear, on Mars?" They both literally shouted in unison.

"No, should I ?" I deadpanned .

"Of course you should ! They are five prodigies from Teikou Middle School's basketball team. They were unbeatable and won three championships in a row. They are amazing and each one of them has a special skill. They are known national-wide." Said Satomi-chan in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"A basketball player like you should have known that, Shiroki-chan." Told me Amene-chan as she pinched my cheeks.

"Thwat huwrts (That hurts)" I said as i rubbed my cheeks. "How should I have known that, dummy? Not even a week has passed since I came back to Japan." I asked her as I pinched her cheeks too.

\(^_^)/

"Bye, Shiroki-chan. See you tomorrow." Both girls greeted me as they left home.

"See you tomorrow." I waved back. When they disappeared fro my sight, I turned over and went towards the first gym. It wasn't even a five minute walk and immediately saw the regulars.

"Akashi-san, I've arrived. Hello senpais." I greeted them.

"Yo." Greeted back the others.

"You're here, you can start today." Akashi-san told me.

"Why is Shiroki-chan here, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi-senpai asked him puzzled.

"She will be our assistant manager, starting from today, Reo." He explained.

"Now go on and introduce yourself, Yuu." Akashi-san told me. Not wanting something bad to happen, I followed his order.

"Alright, hello everyone, I'm Shiroki Yuu and I'll be the assistant manager from today on. Take care of me." I introduced myself

"What's a girly like you doing you here ? That's the basketball club." A boy asked with a cocky smile while the others laughed. I hate guys like him and was quite annoyed but hid it well under my poker face. I scanned him with my eyes quickly and found out his weak points.

"Then how about a deal-what's your name?" I asked him.

"Nikimura Rei."

"How about a deal then Nikimura-kun? We'll play one-on-one. If I win, I'll double your training. If you win, I'll do you one favor." I suggested

"No problem then. I accept, this will be a piece of cake. I won't go easy on you." He told me cockily.

"I won't either, the first one who scores five points wins.: I announced "Mibuchi-senpai, could you be the referee ?" I asked him as I hanged my jacket to move more freely.

_Normal POV :_

"Lets start." Both shouted and reached for the ball. Nikimura got the ball first and tried to turn around and shoot but Shiroki quickly stole the ball and performed the Ankle Break. As Nikimura lost his balance and fell, she shot the ball and scored a three-pointer. This time, Shiroki got the ball and dribbled fast while she was running. Nikimura tried to block her but he was too slow as Shiroki was already in the air and dunked.

"The final score is 5-0 and Shiroki-chan won?!" Mibuchi announced and everyone was open-mouthed. 'How could he lose so simply against such a small girl so quick?' Most of the students thought.

"Hey I had fun, lets play again another time" Shiroki said as she reached her hand to Nikimura.

"The next time, I'll beat you." He said as they shook hands.

"You have to learn me that amazing dunk. How can you jump that high?" Nikimura asked amazed.

"I will maybe, one day. You still have to improve yourself. I'll go and double you training menu, then" She advised him.

She went to the direction of where the regulars sat but before she had the chance to do anything, she was surrounded and they started asking questions.

Shiroki's POV :

'That was a great match, Now this is what happens when they belittle me' I thought as I walked towards Akashi-san and the senpais. They suddenly started to ask questions, they seemed quite amazed.

"Hey chibi, how did you learn to play like that ?" Nebuya-senpai asked me.

"Right, Nikimura is a very good player. Your dribbling skills are on par with mine. I'd like to play a match against you these days." Hayama-senpai told me.

"Shiroki-chan, when did you start playing basketball ? You could be a regular, you know that?" Mibuchi-senpai asked me.

"Thank you everyone, I was the ace of the basketball team of my middle school. We won many matches and tournaments. I excel in passing and dribbling, I started playing when I was eleven, in the fifth grade. My friends taught me how to play but I learnt how to play so good by myself. I'd really love to play against you Hayama-senpai." I took a deep breath as I answered the questions. "Thank you Mibuchi-senpai, but there are already enough excellent regulars. I'm more fitting as the assistant manager." I thanked him.

"Akashi-san, what do I have to do as the assistant manager ?" I asked him.

"You only have to check the players' training menus, for now. You are allowed to double the menus if there is a need. For further questions, go and ask the manager, Higuchi." He explained to me.

"Thank you, Akashi-san." I thanked him and he just nodded.

Author's Note : Reply to reviews :

Misamime : Thank you XD I'll probably be uploading a new chapter twice or thrice a week ^-^

sauara : Thank you ^-^

servant : Thank you ^-^

Guest : Thank you ^-^

Again, I would like to improve myself so reviews are appreciated ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note : Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction. English is the third language I learnt so you will find some mistakes.**_

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 3**

_Normal POV :_

"See you tomorrow, everyone." I greeted everyone and headed home. It was unusually chilly for October. After a while, I reached my apartment. I unlocked the door and went in.

"I''m home." I told to particularly no one since I was alone. It's the first time that I live alone. Mom chose a great apartment.

After an hour or so, I had taken a bath, changed into my pajamas, done my homework and ate dinner. It was pretty late so I decided to go to sleep. I locked the door and went to my bedroom. It was a tiring but interesting day. I finally made new friends, didn't fell suddenly asleep as usual and joined the basketball club, I played a match and found someone with a similar ability as mine. Akashi-san and the senpais all have unique abilities. I remembered when I learnt to play basketball and made friends for the first time.

**_Flashback :_**

_It was back in fourth grade when she met them. A certain blue-head's life changed when he met Shiroki Yuu._

_"White hair...isn't that...?" Kuroko was surprised to see one classmate from the parallel class, Shiroki, sleeping in the neighboring play ground he always crosses to go to his favorite bookstore. He spotted her as she sat in one of the swings, her eyes closed with only a school bag next to her. _

_'How can she sleep so carelessly like that?' He thought and decided to wake her up. He sat to the swing on her left and she her shoulder. "You shouldn't sleep here, wake up."_

_Disturbed by the sudden shock, Shiroki opened her eyes and stood up. "I fell asleep again?!" She asked but didn't get an answer. She looked behind her for the person who woke her up and found a boy looking at her. That's when their eyes met. He stared and her, she had unique eyes, they were pale and blank._

_"Thanks for waking me up. I don't know what would happen if you didn't" She thanked him._

_He just nodded and spoke his thoughts. "Your eyes are...pretty."_

_"Really? You don't find them strange or anything?" She asked him surprised. Her tone was filled with sadness._

_"No, I don't?" He answered confused and knitted his brows._

_"Thank you." She said and sat again at the swing. Before he could even say a word she started sobbing. _

_"Why are you crying?" He asked as he didn't know how to deal with that kind of situations._

_"It's just that..." Shiroki tried to clear her voice "No one has complimented me like you did. No one. Everyone just bullied me about my hair and eye colors... They never played with me so I didn't have any friends..." She told him between sobs._

_"Okay-okay, I understand." He reassured her as he patted her head "If you want, I can be your first friend."_

_"Really?" She wiped her tears with her long sleeve "Thank you" She told him and smiled "My name's Shiroki Yuu. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself._

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you too." 'At least she calmed down.' He thought_

_"It's almost evening, what were you doing here ?" He asked her worried._

_"Nothing, I just wanted to escape from my mean classmates, since none of them comes here, I often stay here. After sitting for a while, I just fell asleep on the swings."_

_"I see. How about going yo the Maji Burger on the corner ?" He suggested._

_"OK then." She answered happily._

_They went to Maji Burger which was near the play ground. He ordered a vanilla milkshake for him and a chocolate milkshake for her and paid for them. As they drank their sweet milkshakes and talked, Kuroko excused himself to inform his mother why he was late._

_\(^-^)/_

_"Thank you Kuroko-san." She thanked him as they were standing in frond of her house._

_"Why are you thanking me, Shiroki-san ?" He asked 'She really thanked me many times' He thought._

_"For everything you did today. For being my friend." She explained "Good night, Kuroko-san, see you tomorrow."_

_"Good night Shiroki-san, see you."_

_She went in. She couldn't believe it, she had finally made a friend. Weeks had passed quickly and they became fifth-graders. They spent the weeks learning a lot about each other. They went to and returned from school together everyday since they lived in the same neighborhood. They spend much time together. One day Kuroko told her how he liked basketball after watching it on TV. They met a neighborhood boy who taught them how to play and became quickly good friends. It was November and as usual, the three of them were playing basketball in a nearby basketball court._

_'Shiro-chan, you've improved a lot. You're as good as me." Ogiwara told her amazed as she scored another three-pointer._

_"Thank you, Shige-kun." Shiroki exclaimed happily as she passed the ball to Kuroko "Shoot it, Kuro-kun." She told him._

_They were playing 2-on-1 again. Kuroko shot it but it didn't go in. Ogiwara caught the ball but Kuroko quickly stole it and passed the ball to Shiroki and she scored again._

_"We won." Kuroko and Shiroki exclaimed and high-fived._

_"You're too good together as a team." Ogiwara sighed._

_It was pretty late so both Shiroki and Kuroko greeted Ogiwara and went home._

_"Thank you for bringing me home, Kuro-kun." She thanked him. He walked her home every day._

_"You're welcome, Shiro-san." He smiled "Before I leave, I have something for you." He told her._

_"What is it ?" She asked curiously._

_"Don't you know what day it is ?" He asked her._

_"It's the 22nd November...my birthday." She answered surprised of what was going to happen next "How did you remember my birthday? I remember only telling you it once when we first met, and I learnt yours." She asked while tears of joy forming in her eyes. It was the first present she received from a friend after all._

_"Of course I remember my friends' birthdays, I remember everything you told me. So Happy Birthday, Shiro-san!" He wished and opened the box he held in his hands. There was a beautiful necklace with a silver fox-her favorite animal._

_"It's beautiful! Thank you so much Kuro-kun." She thanked and then hugged him. He looked in her eyes, they were sparkling._

_"You''re welcome. Do you want me to put it on you ?" Kuroko asked her._

_"Yes, I do." She answered happily and moved her hair to the side. He moved towards her and his face was really vlose to hers now. She looked at him as he tried to put on the necklace and both felt their cheeks getting warmer._

_"It really does suit you." He told her._

_"Thank you, I'll never take it off." She told him as she touched her new necklace._

_"It's late, I'm going home then." He said to her "See you tomorrow before school." _

_"See you tomorrow." She closed the door and felt butterflies in her stomach._

_Weeks had passed, the two became best friends and very good friends with Ogiwara, Kuroko's birthday was celebrated with his two friends and he got a signed book from his favorite author from Shiroki and a book about human psychology from Ogiwara. The blue-head and the girl soon gree feelings for each other, without telling it to the other in fear of destroying their friendship. _

_They soon became sixth-graders and were playing basketball again. Shiroki dribbled past Ogiwara and passed to Kuroko, who threw the ball towards the net and Shiroki jumped and scored._

_"Great, Kuro-kun ! We won." Shiroki fist-bumped with Kuroko,_

_"What's with you two? You're unbeatable together!" Ogiwara sighed. He was amzed by their cooperation._

_"Kuro-kun, Shige-kun, Do you want to go to Maji Burger ?" She asked the two boys._

_They nodded and after a few minutes, were sitting at their usual spot ordering the usual. Kuroko his vanilla milkshake, Shiroki her chocolate milkshake and Ogiwara his french fries and two hamburgers. They ate, drank and had fun. _

_They were walking in the streets when Shiroki suddenly stopped outside a shop which sold sports equipment._

_"Can you wait a moment ?" She asked them._

_"What do you want to do inside that shop, Shiro-chan?" Ogiwara asked confuses._

_"You'll see, just wait, it won't take too long." She said and went to the store. Three minutes later, she came back and hid something behind her back._

_"Lets make a promise, Kuro-kun, Shige-kun." She called them "When we graduate from elementary school and part ways, lets meet again in Junior High and play against each other."_

_"It sounds like a good idea, Shiro-san." Kuroko told her_

_"It really does." Ogiwara smiled_

_"OK then, lets promise it then, those three black wristbands will remind us of or friendship and promise." She told them as she showed them the items she bought earlier._

_"Okay, lets do it." Ogiwara said excitingly as he took a wristband and wore it. Kuroko nodded and wore one too and so did Shiroki._

_"I'm already looking forward to playing against you two." Shiroki grinned._

_After a few days, Ogiwara called them to tell them something._

_"What is iy, Ogiwara-kun, are you alright ?" Kuroko asked worried._

_"You sounded uneasy earlier when you called me. Did something bad happen ?" Shiroki asked concerned ._

_"Well... How do I say it...? My parents told me earlier that we will move tomorrow to Osaka." Ogiwara explained._

_"Why ?" Shiroki aksed surprised. IT was pretty understandable since her second friens she had even made was leaving but she knew that she shouldn't be selfish. Instead, she knew ehat she could do. Firstly, they would celebrate his last day in Tokyo and secondly, they would make him leave with a smile._

_Said things done, they were now standing at his doorstep, saying goodbye to him and his family. The days passed quickly and Kuroko and Shiroki spent more and more time together. They would sleep at each other's house, go together at school, play basketball together and many other things until one day, Shiroki's world turned upside down._

_"What is it, Shiro-san ?" Kuroko asked as he slurped his vanilla milkshake as they were walking home._

_"Kuro-kun, I know that we have just graduated but...how can I say it...?" Shiroki tried to tell him but she was too nervous and tears were already threatening to fall. Only the thought that she would lose her first and best friend and crush made her heart ache._

_"Don't worry, Shiro-san., you can tell me everything." He reassured her. He could feel her uneasiness and no matter how she tried to hide them with her bangs, tears were already ready to fall. He didn't like to see her like that. It made his insides feel weird and he didn't like to see her sad. He guessed that was what they called love, right ? But he wasn't sure how she would react so he waited._

_"Thank you, Kuro-kun. My father told me earlier that we have to move to America, Florida to be more specific. I'll have to stay there for a few years but I want to come back someday." She trailed off "I guess I won't be able to play against you or Shige-kun soon." She continued._

_Kuroko didn't say anything, he was too shocked. First, he lost Ogiwara and then her. How could he handle it ?" Before they realized it, they were outside her house._

_"Thank you again for bringing me home. I'll go pack my things for the day after tomorrow then." She said with teary eyes._

_"You'll leave so soon ?" Kuroko was dumbfounded. He didn't think that he would lose her so soon. "Then, how about going out tomorrow to create nice memories ?" Kuroko suggested._

_"That's a great idea, Kuro-kun. Although I've created the best memories of my life together with you." She whispered the last part._

_"Kuro-kun don't let me win, give it everything you got." Shiroki exclaimed ._

_"I won't let you." He tried really hard._

_They played basketball for many hours until they got too tired and went to drink something from a nearby vending machine. After that, they went home._

_"Kuro-kun, the taxi will arrive tomorrow at 9 am." She told him_

_"Okay then, see you tomorrow then.: He greeted her and went home._

_She went in,greeted her parents,went to her room and started crying._

_The next day, she got ready to leave and waited for Kuroko._

_"Good morning, Kuro-kun." She greeted him_

_"Good morning, Shiro-san."_

_"Thanks for coming to see me."_

_"How could I stay at home the day you'll be moving to another continent ?"_

_"Kuro-kun, the next time I see you, could I call you by your first name, instead of our nicknames ?" She asked him and blushed._

_"I don't mind, but only under the condition that I can call you like that too." He answered._

_"Yuu, the taxi will come in five minutes." Her father informed her._

_"OK, dad." She replied "Oh right, Kuro-kun, I got you a farewell present so whenever you miss me, you can stare at it and be sure that I miss you too." She said while holding a small blue box in her hands._

_He smiled "That's funny, I was thinking the same thing, so I bought you this." He told her as he showed her a red small box._

_"It really is." She giggled "How about opening them together ?" She suggested. They opened their presents and found both a small basketball phone strap. It was the same design._

_"I guess we have the same taste." She trailed of and smiled._

_After a few moments of silence, they both wanted to finally express their feelings for each other, but didn;t know how to begin._

_"Shiro-san... I have something to tell you... It's really important, but I don't know how to tell it." He said while trying to find the right words._

_"No problem, Kuro-kun, I;ll give you time. You can tell it to me the next time we meet each other, then I'lle tell you something important too." She reassured him as he hugged him._

_Their hug was soon interrupted by the honk of a taxi. The taxi to take them to the airport, to be exact._

_"I'll have to go now." She said again while holding back her tears and went in to the taxi where her parents waited "Goodbye Kuro-kun. I hope I'll play against you soon. Take care."_

_"Goodbye, Shiro-san. I hope so too and take care as well." _

_They bid farewells and the taxi drove them to the airport._

**_Flashback : End_**

Before I realized it, tears were streaming down my cheeks as I held Kuro-kun's necklace and remembered my childhood friends 'I wonder how they are doing' I thought and fell into a dreamless slumber.

_**I didn't realize it sooner but many visited, read, reviewed, followed and put them in their favs list. Thank you for the support ^-^ **_

**_Again, I would like to improve myself so reviews are appreciated ^-^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 4**

_Shiroki's POV : _

"Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock beeped until I hit the turn off button. Looking at the time, it was 6:00 am. Shouta-senpai told me to be at seven o'clock at the first gym to write the new training regimes. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. I wore my school uniform, tied the bow and prepared breakfast. After eating breakfast, I grabbed my school bag and went to school in a hurry.

"Good morning, everyone." I greeted the boys as I entered the gym.

"'Morning." Some greeted back, some were too busy with morning practice.

A week has passed since I became the assistant manager and everything was peaceful. I quickly became accustomed to my new lifestyle.

_Normal POV : _

"Hello Shouta-senpai." Shiroki greeted the team's manager.

"Hello Shiroki." He greeted back. He had bags under his eyes and had a very anxious expression on his face.

"You look quite pale, senpai, are you feeling well ?"She asked and although her face was void of any emotion, the concerned tone in her voice was obvious.

"My father fell ill yesterday." He answered and tapped his foot "I will retreat as a manager in order to be with him more often."

"I see..." She trailed off "Does the captain know about this ?"

"I actually wanted you both to be here when I would tell it."

"I'll call him then." Shiroki offered herself. Before he could even say a word, she was already walking towards Akashi. When she reached him, she tapped the red-head's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Akashi-san, could you come with me for a moment ? It's urgent."

"How urgent, Yuu ?"

"It's very important. Shouta-senpai has something to tell us." She told him.

"I will come then." Akashi sighed "What is it Higuchi ?" He asked the older boy.

'He addressed both me and his senpais by our first names... Strange...' Shiroki thought as she looked at the said person.

"I'm thinking of leaving the basketball club. My father fell ill and I won't have the time to come here if I visit my father in the hospital." Shouta explained.

Akashi thought for a moment " Alright, do as you wish then."

Shouta nodded "Shiroki, would mind taking my place as the manager ?" He asked her.

"I don't mind, senpai. I hope your father gets well soon." She faced now the redhead "Akashi-san, now that I will be the team's manager, what are my duties ?"

"Your duties are filling up the water jugs, learning everyone's weaknesses and then writing them down. Use the information to see what each of the players needs to work on." He told her in a serious tone

"Understood." She said and five minutes later she started writing the data. Time passed quickly, the training ended and everybody left to change.

\(^-^)/

Shiroki's_ POV :_

"Shiroki-chan." I heard someone call me. I turned around to see Amene-chan, Satomi-chan and an other girl. She was a little shorter than me, had bright red hair and green eyes.

"So you are Shiroki-chan." The red-haired girl smiled at me.

"Yes my name is Shiroki Yuu and go to class 1-B." I introduced myself.

"I'm Heiwajima Airi from class 1-C. Nice to meet you and you don't have to be so formal." She was really cheery.

"You've come _really _early to school, Shiroki-chan." Satomi-chan told me.

"I know. From today on-wards, I'll be the basketball team's manager so I have to come to school early every day, and of course leave late too." I replied. After that, we talked a lot but the bell rang soon and I went to our classroom with Amene-chan and Satomi-chan.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it, the bell rang for lunch break. I took my bento from my bag and went with the girls to meet Heiwajima-chan.

_Normal POV : _

"There she is !"Amene exclaimed happily and elbowed Shiroki "Heiwajima-chan! Here, here." She shook her free hand like crazy in order for the girl to notice them, the the other hand, she held Satomi "Oh great, she noticed us."

"The whole _school _noticed us. Amene-chan you shouldn't shout like that." Satomi scolded her as Heiwajima approached them.

"Okay, sorry sorry." She apologized "But anyway, lets go to the rooftop and eat." She told everyone grinning.

"Okay okay." The others sighed at their friend's energetic self. They all went to the rooftop and sat near the stairs. There wasn't anybody.

"Itadakimasu." They clapped their hands, opened their bentos and began to eat.

\(^-^)/

"What have you brought today for lunch ?" Heiwajima asked curiously as the others finished eating.

"I brought caramel apples today." Amene told everyone excited. She really liked any kind of dessert that contained caramel.

"I brought strawberries dipped in chocolate." Satomi showed everyone. She liked all kinds of desserts, especially those that contained strawberries.

"I brought different kinds of bonbons." Shiroki said and showed the small box that contained her dessert. The girl liked all kinds of dessert, but preferred chocolate.

"And last but not least... Tada~" Heiwajima showed the box with the cupcakes. She just couldn't get enough of those small cakes.

"You know it's really funny how almost everyone has a kanji in her surname that relates to her favorite desserts." Satomi giggled.

"It really is but do you mind trading desserts? Everything looks so delicious." Shiroki asked.

"We always do it that way." Amene said and they all began eating their sweets.

"Ne, since today is Saturday and tomorrow is a free day, how about going shopping tomorrow?" Heiwajima asked everyone excited.

"Why do we have to go on school on Saturdays too ? Anyway, why not, sounds like a good idea." Satomi sighed and agreed.

"I don;t mind." Shiroki said monotonously "Can you just wait until morning practice ends?"

"Okay then but lets go to that new cafe that everyone has been speaking about." Satomi suggested.

\(^-^)/

_Shiroki's POV : _

"I'll call you and tell you the time I'll be there, Amene-chan, Satomi-chan, Heiwajima-chan." I greeted the girls.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." The three said at the same time.

I quickly ran towards the gym. I greeted everyone and went to get my board with my notes. I scanned the last player left and filled the remaining data. I finished my most important duty and called Akashi-san.

"Akashi-san. I finished my main duty for now. Shall I tell them where they lack exercise?" I asked politely.

"Good, just wait until we finish the laps." He replied and jogged towards the others. After many laps, they all stood in a line, even the regulars.

"OK, lets start then. You lack, stamina, you should start by running two laps more than usual, for the time being. I will increase the laps in a few days." She faced the next member "Yesterday you nicked over and hurt your left ankle. It will only worsen if you continue. You should stay out for about five days. Don't strain it too much." I continued telling everyone what they lack, even the littlest and most unnoticeable detail. I advised most of them and told them some tips and tricks too. I went to the office with the coach and Akashi-san to talk about the team's training menu.

_Normal POV : _

'Unbelievable. I hid it pretty well. How did she find out?' 'How did she know that?' Some were thinking and asked themselves while others were waiting for the new program. After a few minutes, the door opened and the coach, Akashi and Shiroki approached them.

"Okay everyone, I will explain now how you are going to train for the next weeks." Coach Shirogane announced. After he told them their new training menu according to Shiroki's data and analysis, they certainly had one thought in mind ; 'That girl is a demon. A sadistic demon, a female version of Akashi.' Depressed, they continued their training.

The training soon ended and most of them went to the locker room. Shiroki finished her duties and headed home.

\(^-^)/

Disturbed by the annoying tune of the alarm clock, Shiroki,while being still sleepy, searched for the 'turn off' button of her alarm clock which was on her bedside table. After successfully turning it off, she sleepily rubbed her eyes and proceeded her way to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she was dressed in casual clothes. She wore black pants, a red blouse and black boots. She quickly ate breakfast, took her bag, wore her jacket and went to Rakuzan High.

**_You guys are really amazing! So many of you _**_**visited and read my story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 5 **

_Normal POV : _

"Good Morning." Shiroki greeted everyone as usual. It was early and most of the members hadn't come yet.

"Good Morning, Yuu-chan." Mibuchi greeted her. The girl was surprised that someone except Akashi called her by her given name. She wasn't used to be called by her first name yet.

"Why aren't most of the guys here yet, senpai?" She asked him as she put her bag on the bench and opened it.

"Didn't Higuchi inform you? On Sundays, the practice starts half an hour later than usual." He replied confused. He glanced at the shorter girl that was standing in front of him, it was the first time he saw her without the Rakuzan High school uniform.

"No he didn't. He only said that we have practices every day. Since I was the assistant manager, I didn't have to come to Sunday practices too."

"I see, okay then." Mibuchi said and jogged to the others.

Shiroki observed the others as they practiced and was taking notes. Time passed quickly and practice ended after a while. Shiroki handed everyone a towel and a water bottle, telling them a "Good job."

_Shiroki's POV : _

I took the towels back and went to the bleachers which was next to the boys' locker room. It was a big room with two washing machines and a huge cloth-dryer, there was much space for the equipment and a place where I would put my collected data, information and information away. I put the towels in the washing machine and turned the machine on. As expected of a prestigious school like Rakuzan, the washing machines were new and it didn't take too long for the towels to be washed. I went outside again and collected the basketballs that were used for practice and put them in the boxes which were in the bleachers. I waited a good ten minutes until the washing machine beeped. I put the towels on the cloth-dryer next to the washing machines. I think by the time the afternoon practice starts, the towels will have dried. I went outside the room and said goodbye the guys.

I went outside the school and waited at the bus stop. After fifteen minutes, the bus came and I went in. I sat at the front of the bus and chose a seat next to the window. It took a while for me to arrive at the park we arranged to meet so I sat comfortably on my seat and enjoyed the scenery from the windows view. The trees were bare and beautiful red leaves were on the ground while the sky was tinted with a light sky blue.

Before I could realize it, the bus arrived at the bus stop I had to get off. I walked for many minutes until I saw the others waiting for me.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." I apologized.

""No problem. We didn't wait for too long." Amene-chan told me.

"It's logical since you have manager duties." Heiwajima-chan added.

"Anyway, lets go now, it's ten o'clock." Satomi-chan said happily.

"Lets go then." I muttered and we started the shopping spree.

_Normal POV : _

The girls had went to many shops and shopped a lot until they reached a new boutique.

"Lets go in." Satomi-chan suggested happily as she shook the bags she held. All the others followed with a smile on their face. It was a beautiful day and they weren't tired, even though they had been shopping for a while now.

"Ne, Heiwajima-chan, try this-try this." Amene held a frill dress under the nose of her friend.

:Wait, you've already selected too many clothes for me. And why should I choose a frill dress when it's almost November?" She pouted "Okay, I'll try that too." She took the dress.

"Now go and change into the clothes." Satomi told her as she turned her around and pushed her at the back.

"Shiroki-chan, tell them something." Heiwajima cried comically, trying to reach for help from her new friend.

"To be honest, I want to see you in those clothes too, Heiwajima-chan." The white-haired girl smiled sympathetically at the girl.

"You're so mean." Said girl reacted.

"Don't worry, she's next." Amene reassured her with an evil smirk.

"What? Why?" Shiroki almost shouted.

"Because you're so cute." Satomi replied happily and gave her a stack of clothes "Now, go." She pushed her back too.

"We can't escape from your hands, can we?" Heiwajima asked.

"Of course not." Amene told them.

Three minutes later, the two girls came out of the fitting rooms. Heiwajima was wearing a beautiful lacy baby blue frill dress which reached to her mid-thigh. Shiroki was wearing a white dress with a daisy lace top and sheer collar.

"They're so cute!" Satomi exclaimed as she held both of her hands over her chest.

"I know, right? I want to pinch their cheeks now" Amene replied.

"So mean!" The girls retorted.

"Enough chit-chat, now wear that winter-outfit I chose for both of you." Satomi commanded and pushed them back behind the curtains.

They continued for a while until they bought most of the clothes they had chosen and were now walking on the streets. They all had a mile on their face and were laughing. They were walking for some time and were chatting until Shiroki bumped into someone and fell down as she dropped her bags.

_Shiroki's POV : _

"Ouch, that hurt." I muttered and stood up.

"I'm sorry." A manly voice apologized "I'll help you put the clothes back in the bags." He continued, he had familiar orange hair and seemed tall.

"No, I should say sorry. I should have watched where I was going. Thank you." I apologized and put the clothes in the bags again. I could see his face clearly now. To say I was shocked, would be an understatement.

"S-Shiro-chan? Is that really you?" He asked me with a shocked and surprised face. His fingers were trembling.

"Shige-kun? Yes, it's me. How many white-haired and hetero-chromatic eyed girls do you know?" I asked him. I was so happy to see one of my best friends after so many years.

"Shiro-chan!" He exclaimed happily as he slung an arm over my shoulder "You're probably right. You changed a lot over those years."

"I guess so. On the other hand, you didn't change that much, _you still have that habit of not wiping your face after a meal._" I whispered the last part pointing at the grain of rice which was on his left cheek.

"Oh, thanks." He said and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Um, Shiroki-chan, who is that?" Amene-chan asked me.

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce you my childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro." I introduced him and pointed at him.

"My name's Amene Konatsu, the brown-haired girl is Satomi Ichigo and the redhead is Heiwajima Airi." Amene introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Ogiwara-kun." They both greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you too." He replied "Thanks for taking care of her,seems that seh's made great friends."

Amene-chan smiled at him and cracked her knuckles.

"Oi, Amene-chan, it sends shivers down my spine whenever I hear that sound, stop it." Heiwajima-chan scolded her.

"I guess it has become a habit since I see Shiroki-chan do it so many times." She laughed nervously.

"Anyway." Satomi rose her voice a bit higher "It seems that you have a lot to catch up, the both of you. We'll see you on Monday, Shiroki-chan." She then came near me and whispered an my ear carefully so that Shige-kun wouldn't hear her "You have to explain a lot of things."

"Thank you. I'll see you on Monday, then. I will explain everything soon." We parted ways.

"See you tomorrow." Amene-chan and Heiwajima-chan said.

"Lets go then, Shige-kun. How about a one-on-one match. There's a street-ball court nearby." I suggested.

"No thanks. I hate basketball. I won't play ever again." He replied, his voice full of venom as he had a scared look kon his face. It was the first time I saw him like that. He had never refused to play a one-on-one with me or Kuro-kun before! More less saying that he hates basketball.

"What? Why? What happened when you were in middle school? You are one of the best basketball players I've ever seen!" I exclaimed in shock as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"You've heard right, Shiro-chan. Don't make me repeat it. A lot of things happened but it's a long story. Let us go and sit somewhere." He told me, his face was completely serious.

"There's a fast food restaurant nearby, it's like Maji Burger. How about going there, to remind us of the old days?" I suggested. He agreed and we walked for a couple of minutes until we found it and went in. We sat at a table which was near a window. A waitress came quickly and I ordered a hamburger with french fries and he ordered the same. She took the orders and quickly went back.

"Now explain everything." I told Shige-kun and placed my hands so that they would support my head's weight. My face was completely void of any emotion.

_**Author's note: Sorry for not updating for so long, but I will be taking my trimester exams these weeks so I'll be able to update a new chapter once a week. But I have to admit ; ******__You guys are really amazing! So many of you __**visited and read my story. You really make my day (^-^)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 6**

_Normal POV :_

"It all started when I went to Meikou Junior High, I would often send Kuro-kun letters telling him my news and so did he. In our second year, Kuro-kun called me once because he wanted advice about his best friend, which was very surprising because he would only text me. He told me that he called because we were similar-urgh-can you imagine that? Some days later, he texted me that his school, Teikou Junior High, had won all the matches and that we would meet in the Nationals. At the opening ceremony, I finally got to see him after almost three years but I lost with my team in a match so I couldn't play against him. That really broke me to pieces, you know. His team won against the school that won against us. We promised that we would compete the next year. The next year, he was stronger, but when I went to greet him, he wasn't smiling at all. My team made it to the finals and I went to see his team against the school that had beat us the year before. Teikou was winning with a huge point difference. I tell you his style of playing was amazing but he was sent to the medical office because he was hit by an opponent." Ogiwara told her as he ate the last bite of his hamburger.

Shiroki observed him as he continued "I remember the next part as if it happened yesterday. After his match, I went to see him but a pink-haired girl told me that he hadn't woken up yet. I was about to leave but then I met an intimidating guy. He asked me what business I had with Kuro-kun. I told him that I wanted to see my friend after I had introduced myself. He told me that Kuro-kun won't be able to play. The next part of the story is the worst. I remember every word we exchanged clearly. The guy told me that since the result would remain the same, he hoped that we hanged on. I asked him if he was happy when he played basketball. I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't play against Kuro-kun but anticipated that the guy didn't recognize us as worthy opponents. Teikou was strong but they played just for the sake of winning and nothing more. I asked him that there should be more that winning. He called it hilarious and told me that having fun despite losing was just an excuse to feel better. I told him that it's obvious that nobody likes to lose but it also motivates one to work harder and win the next time. That's when one enjoys the result of his efforts, the joy of playing basketball. He simply replied that at the end of the day, these things I said were just talk and when we lose that we protect ourselves with those words to calm down. He added that he doesn't see us as worthy opponents. Before I left I told him to tell Kuro-kun that we definitely had to play basketball." Ogiwara sighed and ate a french fry and continued "At the finals, when my school played against Teikou, our loss was visible, but I continues motivating my teammates to never give up. I told them that there was still time and if we left things like that, at the end we would only feel even more frustrated. Since we were going to lose, we had to lose without they intentionally let me pass and shoot and even put the ball in the hoop on purpose when I missed the shot. That was when I realized that the eleven points we had scored were intentionally given to us. It was all a damn game for them to relieve their boredom. They just wanted all the digits to be '1s'. Those guys destroyed my morals and I was devastated. I was frightened by the 'cold' eyes of each one of them. They looked at us as if we were toys. After our loss I decides to quit basketball and transferred schools since Kuro-kun would search for me but I left my black wristband at Meikou for him. I have never talked with Kuro-kun since then but I believe he will be able to stand up again." He finished, terror and despair were clearly written in his face as he remembered the past.

"I see. So that's how happened. Thank you Shige-kun for telling me even though you don't want to remember it." Shiroki replied as she finished eating her french fries and played with the rim of the white dress she had bought and wore earlier.

"How about you? What have you been doing these past few years, Shiro-chan?" He asked curiously as he rested his back on the chair.

"I moved a few weeks after you did, to the the States, in Florida. I went to a school which had a boys basketball team only so I joined that and quickly became the ace of the team. Many called me a demon back then because of my ability-" She was ready to continue but was interrupted.

_Shiroki's POV : _

"What kind of ability?" Ogiwara asked curiously.

"If you only let me explain. Well, since a very young age I had a habit of observing people and their movements, animals or even other different things, right?"

"Right." He nodded confused.

"Since birth I had an extremely good eyesight. It's so good that I can almost see even the slightest muscle movement. After years of keen observation, I can see now almost everything in a person. With my left eye, I see a person's characteristics and overall information, I can see their very flaws too. With my right eye, I can see a body's capabilities. Just by seeing a person once, I can tell what their problems are, what they're feeling and more. However, if I use it against many people at the same time, I become dizzy." I continued explaining as I pointed at my eyes.

"That's awesome!" Ogiwara said smiling.

"I became the team's point guard but didn't make any friends I could trust, after my graduation, I came back to Japan but moved to Kyoto instead." I said as I remembered my times as the team's ace "Anyway, why are you here Shige-kun? You said that you would move to Osaka, why are you in Kyoto?"

"I was actually looking for my classmates when I ran into you, we are on a field trip but I got separated from them." He answered and smiled sheepishly.

"So you were lost. It'd be better then if we leave now. I don't want you to have troubles because of me." I said and sighed.

"You're right, but what about you? I separated you from your friends..."

"Don't worry. I have basketball practice in forty minutes, so I have to go too." I reassured him. We both stood up and after paying, went outside.

"So you're still playing, heh... In which school did you transfer?"

"Yes I am. But the team was already strong so I became the manager and I transferred to Rakuzan High." I replied as she tightened the grip of the bags I was holding. To think that the "Generation of Miracles" would do such a thing.

"Too bad." He said and took a good look at my face now "Whoa, Shiro-chan, your eyes! They've become 'cold'." He exaggerated as he shook me back and forth.

"It's nothing. Most of the people I know have told me this. It's just that I was thinking about what you told me earlier. The captain of Rakuzan's team is the one you mentioned talking with when you couldn't see Kuro-kun." I explained and saw his expression. His eyes were wide. iI quickly tried to change the topic " You mentioned Kuro-kun. Was he really so amazing?" I achieved what I wanted and he was back to his usual self.

We were walking for a while now and stood near a bus stop.

"Yes, he really was. Oh, my classmates are there!" He pointed to their direction.

"In which High School did you transfer, Shige-kun?" I asked him before he went to his classmates.

"Not telling! I'm sure the moment you see Kuro-kun, you'll tell him about me. That's why I won't tell you anything. He is probably so guilty that he would come and see me." He told me as he hit the bull's eye.

"Was it obvious? You meanie!" I said as I puffed my cheeks and looked at him.

"Of course it is, I'm your childhood friend, after all." He said as he ruffed my hair and laughed loudly.

"Hey! You know that I don't like it when someone ruffles my hair." I nearly shouted as I tried to fix my hair after hitting him with one of my bags on the knee.

"Okay okay, I gotta go now, Shiro-chan. It was nice to see you again."  
"It really was, see you next time, then." I replied as I sat down on the bench and he ran towards his friends.

I was thinking about what happened but was distracted when the bus came. I went in, sat at a seat and waited until I arrive near my school.

_Normal POV : _

Shiroki got off the bus and after leaving her bags in her apartment which near the bus stop, walked towards her school. It was quite windy and she looked at the bare trees. Orange and red leaves were near the trees' trunks. A common landscape for the middle of Autumn. She opened the gym's doors and went inside. She saw the regulars training by themselves.

_****__**Thank you for reading! **__****__**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_(^-^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 7**

_Normal POV :_

"Hello everyone." She greeted them. Her gaze became colder;r than usual when she saw a certain redhead. She quickly hid any emotions of her face and placed her usual poker-face.

"Hello, Yuu-nee." Hayama greeted her as he passed the ball to Nebuya.

"Before I forget it, we still haven't played a one-on-one, Hayama-senpai. How about playing when you finish your practice?" Shiroki asked and remembered the first day when he challenged her.

"Okay, Akashi, how about it?" He asked the red-haired point guard.

"I don't mind." He replied simply.

"The others will take a break in 10 minutes, we'll play then." He told the girl and received a nod from her.

"Alright, until then I'll go and fold the towels." She replied curtly and went to the bleachers. She placed her bags on a table and started folding the-now dried- towels. It didn't take long and so after putting on her running shoes she had stored, went outside to play.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I finally found new opponents. I founded the others sitting on the benches and Hayama-senpai walked towards me with a ball between his arm and ribs.

"Wait, you're wearing a dress. How can you actually play like that?" He asked me and pointed his finger to the white dress.

"Oh right, don't worry, I always wear a pair of short shorts under my dresses. Even you just finished practice, you are going to play against me without taking a break. That way we both will have a handicap." I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay..." He trailed off a little confused at my weird habit. Well I like playing basketball no matter what I wear "The first one to score twenty one points wins. Reo-nee, you're the referee." He told the rules but only got a "How many times have I told you not to call me like that?" from Mibuchi-senpai who seemed angry.

"Tip off!" Mibuchi-senpai shouted as he threw the ball in the air. Because of his height, senpai caught the ball and dribbled so fast tha a normal human couldn't possible see the ball. A normal one that is, but I could easily see it. I stole the ball before it could bounce back to his hand, he looked amazed, probably because no one did it before. I ran towards the hoop and did a lay-up.

"Don't underestimate me, senpai. Give it all you got!" I told him.

"Okay! I'll make sure to return that favor!" He said, I could clearly see it in his eyes that he meant it. This time, he dribbled the ball with five fingers, the speed was amazing. Before I could even stop him, he ran towards the hoop and shot a three-pointer.

"Now you got me! I'm all hyped up!" I exclaimed.

This time, I ran fast towards the hoop and dribbled the ball like senpai. He tried to mark me and jumped at the same moment as me. I tried to do a dunk I was taught back in Middle School but he pressed his hand against the orange ball. I put a lot of strength, so much that both of our hands began to hurt and I successfully dunked.

He got the ball and ran again. I jumped too late to stop him and he dunked with such force that the hoop could easily break. We were even, so I had to use my new move. I smirked as he marked me. I quickly found an opening and made a fake. He fell for it and I shot a three pointer.

_Normal POV : _

Hayama and Shiroki were playing for a while. The other basketball team members were on the edge of their seats as they watched the other two were tied. On the court, Shiroki got the ball after Hayama did a lay up and scored. She performed the Ankle Break and Hayama lost his balance. She adjusted her position and threw the ball from the three-point line. The ball soared through air and hit the backboard. It bounced and hit the rim. The ball spun around the rim maddeningly. The white-haired girl held her breath willing the ball to go through the net. Just as it seemed the ball was gonna fall to the floor, it finally dropped into the hoop. She couldn't believe her own eyes and the others probably either.

"Senpai, it has been a long time since I had so much fun. Thank you" She said as she surprisingly smiled "Your skills are amazing, senpai, no one has stopped my dunk for such a long time as you did. I found a formidable opponent." She continued.

"I lost heh...Lets play again soon again. The next time I won't let you score a point." He said and grinned.

"The score is 20-23. Shiroki wins." Mibuchi announced the score.

After some time, Shiroki was left alone with Akashi so she decided to confront him about something that she wanted to know.

"Akashi-san, why do you glare at almost everyone? I've always wanted to ask you. Every time I glance at you, I see that you are glaring at someone. It's impolite." She told him deadpanned.

'She's actually lecturing me? How dares she? I'm going to discipline her, someday.' The red-haired captain thought but before he could even say something, he was interrupted by the voices of the other basketball club members so he just ignored her and continued practicing. Her behavior really irked him and so did her last statement.

_Time Skip : Next Morning _

"Good morning, senpais, Akashi-san." Shiroki greeted the regulars and their captain who go to the gym like her early.

"Good morning." They greeted her back.

She went to the bleachers. She was tidying the boxes at one of the upper shelves but was too engulfed in her thoughts to realize that she pushed accidentally the shaky shelf and all the boxes fell on her together with the wooden shelf. She didn't have the time to dodge. The shelf fell next to her and the boxes, which contained the team's equipment and light lifts, fell on her shoulders, chest and arms which caused her to winch and shout in pain. The regulars heard the noise and quickly ran to the room.

"Oi, what the f-" Nebuya who was standing at the door asked but was interrupted by Shiroki.

"Please...get the boxes off me. I can't feel my arms...anything." She tried to talk but winched in pain. Nebuya and Mibuchi quickly lifted the heavy boxes but the girl couldn't move.

"What were you going to do with those boxes? They're bery heavy!" Mibuchi scolded her worried.

"Sorry for troubling you Mibuchi-senpai. I was just trying to tidy the room a bit, it looked quite messy." She explained "Things like that always happen to me."

"Kotarou, bring Yuu to the infirmary. Avoid taking any intact with her arms in particular." Akashi told Hayama, the fastest of them all, and took control of the situation.

Hayama stood next to Yuu as he thought about how he would carry her without hurting her too much. Then, he lifted her bridal-style since it was the best way to carry her. Her chest hurt from the sudden movement and clenched her teeth.

"Sorry, Yuu-nee. You have to endure it for a little so sit still and let me carry you to the infirmary, okay?"

"Wait, what about practi-" She asked Akashi but fainted before she could finish her question.

Hayama dashed out immediately and the others sighed at the boy's energetic self.

_Time Skip : After Afternoon Practice _

Shiroki was still in the hour had passed since she regained consciousness but the school nurse advised her not to move even a little. She was lucky she didn't break a bone. She was looking out of the window when she heard a door being opened. She turned her head and glanced at the person.

"Are you feeling better?" She saw Akashi now standing near her bed.

"A little. My body still hurts but I didn't break a bone. I'm used to that kind of injuries, though. In fact, almost everyday I injure myself. From small paper cuts to straining my wrists or ankles."

He placed a folder with some notes and her belongings near her bed.

"I have already informed our teacher and Coach about your accident. I have taken notes of the lessons too." He informed her.

"I see. Thank you very much, Akashi-san."

"I am just doing my responsibility as your captain and class representative."

"Has anyone informed my friends about my absence?" She asked worried.

"Chihiro as already taken care of that. One of your friends came to morning practice and was looking for you but he explained why you wouldn't be able to attend lessons." Akashi then notices Shiroki's piercing gaze again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
She frowned "Because you glared at me again while you were explaining. I already told you it's improper manners. I've never seen you once not frowning or glaring. Even when you're with your teammates, you never smile."

He only sat at her bed and leaned towards her. He tried to study her but it was futile. She could feel his warm breath from the short distance their heads had. Shiroki just stared at his hetero-chromatic eyes. He also noticed it and stared back. They were engaged in a staring competition. The moment the redhead observed her eyes again, he noticed how 'cold' they were. They were blank, they didn't reflect any emotion. No fear, no terror or nervousness, they were blank. It was like she wouldn't open up to anyone. She's closing herself. Much to Akashi's annoyance, the girl was a complete mystery.

_****__**Thank you for reading! **__****__**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_(^-^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 8**

_Normal POV :_

"Why are you so difficult to read?" Shiroki only looked at him in confusion and he only continued asking questions; not giving her a chance to speak. "Why did you defy me? Why won't you let me read you? Why do you dare to look me in the eyes?" He shortened the distance with her face "Why are you still so calm even when I do this to you? I wonder why."

Although on the outside her face seemed impassive, inside Shiroki was thinking different alternatives and scenarios. Annoyed by his monologue, Shiroki slowly moved her head and headbutts Akashi, much to his surprise. The hetero-chromatic eyes boy stepped back and touched his forehead. She didn't hurt him much but he didn't expect her to do something like that.

She remained silent, she couldn't tell anyone the answer for his questions- not yet. She wouldn't do the same mistake again. She couldn't destroy everything again. It was a painful experience. She swore to herself bearing the pain alone, not letting someone come near her again. She was too afraid to do it. Even though she hated it, she had to lie to Akashi.

"I'm sorry Akashi-san. You wouldn't stop asking questions so this was the only way to stop you. Your questions are confusing, I can't understand them. I would like to know from which facts are your questions based too." She apologized, faking a confused look in a way he couldn't find out.

"Are you joking? You can't understand any questions yet you still try. I guess I should tell you about myself, maybe then you will be able to understand them." Akashi furrowed his brows and glared at Shiroki. The aura around him changed but Shiroki just shrugged it off. It wasn't the first time someone glared at her so she didn't get disturbed by the sudden change "Winning is everything; winners are validated everything and losers are denied. Until now, I've never lost at anything and I won't in the near future. Since I always win I'm always right. If you oppose me," He leaned closer and pierced her with his glare "I will kill you, no matter who you are."

"Excuse me?" Shiroki tilted her head to the right and gave him a cold gaze. She confirmed that this person was the one who broke her friend's morals. It was his fault.

"You dare to look me in the eyes as I speak? The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eyes as I speak are those who serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me." If glares could kill, Shiroki would be dead now "Know your place, Yuu."

Shiroki didn't waver at the fact that someone threatened to kill her. Instead she countered him again. She had thought of this scenario, she would avoid the first and the third questions. She had to look convincing.

"I think I can answer your questions now, Akashi-san. I still can't understand the first and the third questions. I didn't defy you. It's in my nature, I suppose and there is no law from keeping me to look you in the eyes. They are beautiful too. Moreover, since a very young age I have been looking in the eyes of the others, it has become a habit." She replied monotonously. She was either too lucky or a very good actress since Akashi didn't realize that she lied to him about not understanding.

"Well thank you for the compliment." He smirked at her remark.

She tried to move her arms but it still hurt "You finally smiled, Akashi-san."

"Oh right, who is going to accompany you home? All of your friends have gone home too." He asked her, changing the topic.

I still don't know."

I could offer myself, then. You seem to need help."

"Thanks for the hospitality, Akashi-san." She nodded.

He took her things and helped her to get up without straining her arms. They both went outside the school and Shiroki led the way to her apartment.

"The keys are in the side pocket of my bag." She told him as they were both standing in frond of the door. He opened the door and went inside.

It was a big apartment on the fifth floor. It had creamy-colored walls and brown curtains which were on the sides of big windows. The living room was in the middle of the apartment. It had many wooden bookshelves with many books on them. A beige sofa, two armchairs and a coffee table with stacks of papers on it were in the middle while on the floor was a rectangular white carpet. On the right of the living room was a big kitchen. On the left of the living room was a small corridor with four doors.

"What would you like to eat, Akashi-san?" The white-haired girl asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You won't cook today. I talked with the nurse earlier, she told me that you shouldn't to move your arms for a whole day."

"But i can't let you, I can move my arms a bit, cooking isn't even difficult and you're my guest." She explained as she opened a shelf and took a white apron.

"Are you defying me again?" He asked in a threatening tone and glared at the white-haired girl.

"I guess I am. But I can't and won't sit still while someone else cooks. Even when I was little, I helped my mom when she cooked." She told him and pierced him with her gaze "Would you like to help me instead. That way I will cook and I won't strain my arms so much since you will cook you."

"You're very stubborn you know?" Akashi chuckled "Alright I will help you"

_Akashi's POV : _

'To be thinking that someone would defy me, even have the guts to headbutt me...she's one of a kind...' I thought and smirked. She reminds me of Tetsuya, they have similar blank eyes and both don't show their emotions often. I was going to where Yuu was when I saw something that caught my interest. Only paintings and bookshelves were hanging on the walls except of one photo. I came closer to the picture and saw three young children with a snowy background. The picture was obviously taken in winter. There was a boy with a big blue scarf wrapped around his neck and bottom of his face, a bright orange-haired boy who was smiling and had his arms around the other boy and a girl. The girl was probably Yuu and she was smiling too.

"Akashi-san, where are you?" Shiroki suddenly called.

"I'm coming." I replied and went to the kitchen.

_Normal POV : _

"You're actually a good cook, Akashi-san." The white-haired girl praised.

"Thank you. I could say the same for you too, Yuu." Akashi replied.

"Akashi-san, your habit of calling others by their first names is quite strange. You even call me by my given name. Doesn't it bother them?" Shiroki sighed as she took the plates and put them in the sink. They had just eaten dinner.

"That's how I call them and they don't mind it either."

"Never mind, I have to get used to it. Akashi-san, do you like reading books?" Shiroki suddenly asked.

"Yes, I do. Why are you asking?" Akashi glances at her.

"I see, I will wash the plates now. You could read a book from my library or the shelves to pass the time."

He didn't say anything, instead he just went to the living room and looked at her bookshelves. He picked a thick brown book and sat at the couch to read it there. He glanced at Yuu, who was washing the plates, and then started reading the book. It didn't take long for him to notice that it was a sketch book. He was looking at the pictures carefully when he suddenly saw a perfect sketch of himself. All of the sketches were titled except his.

'Strange' He thought and skipped a few pages when he saw smaller sketches. Instead of titles, there was detailed information about each person. There were basketball players from different school teams. The data was tidily written. After some time, he reached the last pages of the book and caught a glance from the same picture he saw before.

'She is talented.' Akashi thought as he saw the last drawing if the book. The same three children from before but his time, they had all fist bumped at the same time and were wearing the same wristband. It was drawn from a bird's perspective and was titled "One promise, one friendship, one dream" Akashi closed the book, stood up and put the book back in its respective shelf.

"Akashi-san, I finished washing the plates." She told him " I didn't wast to disturb you so I also did my homework. Your notes were helpful."

"As I said, I only did my duty as your class representative and captain."

"Thank you. I guess it's getting pretty late and since we both have to wake up early, we should go to sleep now, don't you agree?" She asked after glancing at the clock. He just nodded "You can sleep in the guest room. It's in the second door from the left. If you want to change into more comfortable clothes, tell me and I will lend you." She glanced at him.

"No, thank you I'm fine." Akashi refused. 'Why does she have men clothes in her wardrobe when she clearly lives by herself?' Akashi thought as he glanced at her.

"Judging by the expression of your eyes, you're probably wondering why i have men's clothes too." She guessed as she glanced at a quite surprised Akashi "I guessed right, it seems. Well, it's better you have something you don't need that need something you don't have, right? I thought that one day I will need to lend them to someone." She explained monotonously.

Akashi smirked, she was opening up to him one way or another. 'However, it will take some time until she opens up to me completely and then I will be able to read her.' The redhead thought.

"I see. It was beyond my expectations that you can also understand what someone feels or thinks." He said.

"I learnt how to do that when I was young." She answered vaguely "The bathroom is in the first door from your right. If you excuse me now, I have to go." She nodded and left Akashi in the living room as she proceeded to go to her bedroom. After she closed the door, Akashi went to his room. He closed the door and stared at the room.

The walls were painted in a pastel yellow while the floor was the same in the apartment- a wooden parquet. The room was quite spacious and there were two wooden shelves with books on them and a small pot with a cactus. A huge wooden wardrobe was opposite of him and a square window with bright yellow curtains next to it. He walked towards the double bed who was on his left, lay on the bed, wrapped himself with the light brown covers and fell asleep.

_****__****__****__**Thank you for reading! **__****__**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_(^-^)

_****__**Author's note : I'm so happy for the 3000+ views. You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_

_****__**Answer to Guest : Thanks for the review. They will surely meet each other.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 9**

_ Normal POV :_

Akashi woke up a few hours later when Shiroki knocked and opened the door.

''Akashi-kun, it's six o'clock. You should wake up. Breakfast is already prepared.'' She told him monotonously and closed the door. The redhead went outside of the guest room and entered the bathroom. He got ready for school and went to the kitchen.

''Good morning, Akashi-kun.''

''Good morning, Yuu.''

Shiroki's eye twitched again. She still had to get used to be called like that. Until a few weeks ago, only her relatives had been calling her by her given name. They both sat and ate silently breakfast.

''Do your arms and torso still hurt?''

''Yes, they do. I have some bruises too but it doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday.'' She explained as she stared at him again. He noticed it and stared back at her with narrowed eyes. They began a staring competition again. After a few minutes, Shiroki guessed that no one was willing to back down so she stood up, took the plates and put them in the sink.

''We can go now, it's a fifteen-minute walk to school.'' She informed him as she tied her bow. She had tranferred to Rakuzan in middle September, a couple of weeks ago and the weather became noticeably chillier every day. She locked the door and they both went outside.

As they were walking, Shiroki glanced at Akashi, who was walking beside her, and remembered the words he had told her the previous day.

_''Know your place.''_

_''Since I always win I'm always right. If you oppose me...I'll kill you no matter who you are.''  
_

_''Winning is everything.''_

_''No one who oppposes me is allowed to look down on me.''_

His words were like a bitter oath. It seems he isn't allowed to lose. They were dark, cold, unbearable. She had noticed the reaction and the change of behavior of the people who were around him. No one dared to defy him , oppose him or look him in the eyes. The redhead was a fearful, arrogant, absolute yet lonely individual. She feels the need to pamper him even in her own strange way. However, the person who was walking beside her, was the one who broke her childhood friend. The words he had told him were almost the same. She couldn't forget that. Shiroki put her thoughts at the back of her mind. She noticed that she was staring at him the whole time.

''Is there something wrong, Yuu? You seem to be deep in thoughts. You have also been staring at me for some time now.'' Akashi aksed the white-haired girl.

''Nothing's wrong, Akashi-kun. I've just been thinking about different things.'' She answered vaguely as she took a strand of hair and put it behind her ear ''Akashi-kun, before I forget it, I made you a bento for today. I didn't know if you wanted to eat from the school cafeteria. The boxes are in my bag, if you want, I can give them to you after morning practice.''

''Thank you for thinking about it.''

They were walking silently until they reached the gym. They were early so it was only them with the regulars. Shiroki was greeted by a worried Mibuchi ''Yuu-chan, promise me you will never do those things alone again.''

''Mibuchi-senpai, sorry for worrying you again, but I've suffered from worse injuries before.'' She reassured him and smiled faintly ''I promise, but I'm actually strong too. It was only an accident.''

Mibuchi blushed by the sight of her smilling. To his way of thinking, even though she didn't smile often, she looked like an angel each time she did.

''Excuse me now but I want to ask Hayama-senpai something.'' She bowed and went to the boy who was standing a few metres away from them.

''Hayama-senpai.'' The girl called him.

''What is it, Yuu-nee?'' He asked her with a bright smile.

''First of all, what's with the nickname? You're even older than me. Secondly, can you teach me how to dribble like you? The speed is amazing, I could barely see the ball.'' She asked.

''Well, you're like a big sister of the team's members. Your help is appreciated. Thanks but your dribbles aren't bad either, they're similar to mine. Normally no one should be able to see the ball. I was surprised when you stole it, even more when you dunked.'' He grinned and passed the ball he was holding to Shiroki. She caught it and continued.

''Thank you too, but you increase the speed of the ball when you dribble with more fingers. I want to dribble like that too. I could steal it because my sight is better than an average human's'' She spun the ball quickly on her finger ''Senpai, if you mean that you're surprised that I can dunk because I'm short, then you're mean. I'm 166 cm tall.'' She pouted and threw the ball with much force at him.

He only smiled sheepishly 'I'll help ya, alright.'' He gave up, he couldn't refuse.

Practice soon started and after a while of observing the members, Shiroki called Shirogane to the office.

''What do you want to talk about, Shiroki?''

''Shirogane-sensei, can I call Akashi-kun too?'' She asked and received a nod, after calling him she continued ''I've been observing the others for a while now and although they make progress, training so hard two times a day not only drains them their energy, but the can't bring their full potential out too. I think it would be better if we reduce the times they practice.''

After thinking for a couple of minutes, Shirogane said ''If you say so, then you are probably right. I agree with you. What do you think of it, Akashi?''

''She is right. From tomorrow on, the team will practice only on afternoons.'' He concluded.

''Lets go, I will announce it now.'' Shirogane told them and they went out of the office. He announced in a serious voice ''Listen everyone, your team captain , the manager and I have agrees on something. From now on, practice will be held only on afternoons, from Monday to Saturday.''

''Sensei, why did you give them a free day?'' Shiroki asked.

''Because they have been training hard, they need it.''

''I see...good then.''

Practice continued and Shiroki gave the packed lunch to Akashi after it ended. He thanked her before she made her way to the exit.

''Oh Yuu-chan, how about joining us for lunch?'' Mibuchi asked her.

She tilted her head and glanced at him as she stopped walking ''I don't mind but won't I disturb you and the others? Have you informed them?''

''Don't worry, you will not disturb us at all. and the others are already informed.'' He reassured her as he slid his bag over his shoulder.

''Alright, but first let me inform my friends.'' She replied curtly and exited the gym. She tool a few steps and stood at the entrance but was suddenly tackled by a person and they both fell down.

''That hurts! My arms!'' Shiroki winced in pain as she rubbed her arms ''Who-?'' She looked at the girl with the long, smooth, brown hair ''Satomi-chan, you should be more careful, you'll injure yourself. Why did you tackle me?''

''Sorry. I'm so sorry, I triped over something and fell down as I was running towards you. I came yesterday to meet you at practice but Mayuzumi-senpai told me that you injured yourself. Now tell me everything.'' She commanded ''I have to tell you something too.

''What do you mean by 'everything'?''

''About the orange-haired boy, about your accident...''

''Oh, we talked about many things but I don't know when I will meet him again. About yesterday, some heavy boxes fell on me while I cleaning the shelves. They left some bruises and it still hurts.'' She explained nonchalantly.

''Don't say it like it's the simplest thing in the world with that tone, you could have died if the boxes had fallen on your head instead!'' Satomi rose her voice and exaggerated.

''I see...I'm really lucky then.'' She deadpanned ''After I injured myself, the senpais came and helped me. Hayama-senpai carried me to the infirmary and after afternoon practice, Akashi-kun came and visited me too. We talked, he gave me notes he had written down for me and then offered to accompany me to my apartment since I couldn't move my arms. We cooked together dinner, ate and went to sleep.'' Shiroki continued explaining nonchalantly.

''So you mean you spent the night with a boy your age in an apartment and you didn't feel nervous at all?'' Satomi asked.

''Why should I? Akashi-kun is not a person who would hurt somebody without a reason.''

''Well, thank you, Yuu, but can you both stand up and move aside? You have been sitting on the ground for five minutes without letting the others pass.'' Akashi aksed in a way that it didn't seem like a question but and order.

''It's the truth, Akashi-kun'' Shiroki replied with a following ''Sorry'' from the two girls as they steppped aside from the entrance.

''Oh right, Satomi-chan, the senpais asked me to eat luch with them today, would you mind telling it to the others?''

''Of course, anyway I'm glad you didn't have any other injuries that are more serious. For once, I'm glad that the others were there to help you.'' She sighed ''Now I have to announce you something too. I think I fell in love...''

''Really, who is the lucky one?''

''Mayuzumi Chihiro from class 3-B'' She said as she his her face with her bangs.

''So it's Mayuzumi-senpai, how did it happen?'' She asked curiously.

''Well...-''

\(^-^)/

''-and tha's what happened.'' She finally finished.

''That's...good then.''

The two girls soon found their friends who asked the same questions to Shiroki about Ogiwara and her accident. She replied with the same answers as she did earlier.

''Oh, right, are you free on the weekend?'' Shiroki asked the girls.

''I am.'' Amene said.

''Me too.''

''I'm free too.''

_Shiroki's POV : _

''Why are you asking?'' Heiwajima-chan aksed me.

''I wanted to invire you for a sleepover.'' I explained. The girls happily agreed and they would come to my apartment after basketball practice ended. I hope my injuries will have healed until then. The bruises are still there and after Satomi-chan accidentaly tackled me, it got only worse. At least no one has noticed it.

\(^-^)/

Afteer a few hours, the bell rang for lunch break and I went with Akashi-kun to the cafeteria to meet the others. We were passing a hallway when someone brushed my shoulder with his. The impact made me clech my teeth but the student was already gone. Akashi-kun seemed to notice it and asked me ''Why did you lie about your injuries? You were stubborn and put pressure in your arms too.''

''How did you notice it? I did that because I didn't want you to worry about me.'' I explained as I locked eyes with him for a short moment. We had arrived at the cafeteria but the others seemed to be late. We sat at a table and waited for the others to join us in silence.

Shirogane-sensei had told me before I met Satomi-chan about the Winter Cup preliminaries which begin in three weeks, I did my research a few days ago and found that this tournament together with the Interhigh and the Nationals make up three big highschool basketball tournaments. The Winter Cup itself is in classic tournament structure, a single-elimination tournament, also known as sudden death. Rakuzan High enters automatically since it won in the Intehigh tournament. The preliminaries begin November 7 and las five days, After the preliminaries, all the teams have two weeks before they compete.

It seems that while I was engrossed in my thoughts , I was staring at Akashi-kun and didn't even notice when the senpais joined us.

_**Thank you for reading! **__****__**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_(^-^)

_**Answer to Blueberrybaby : Thanks for the review. I'm glad you loved it!**_

_**Answer to iiAnimeLover : They will meet soon, stay tuned to find out when!**_

_****__**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 10**

_ Shiroki's POV :_

"You are staring at me again, Yuu." Akashi-kun informed me and shot a glare at me. I must have spaced out for some time again.

"Sorry, I didn't notice. I was just thinking about something. Hello everyone." I told him, ignoring completely his glare and greeted the others.

Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai and Nebuya-senpai were already eating and Akashi-kun just opened his drink.

"Itadakimasu." I murmured and opened the two bentos I had brought with me.

"Oi, chibi, are you gonna eat all that?" Nebuya-senpai asked me as he finished eating his second bread bun.

"What's with that nickname, senpai. Of course I am, but you can all take something since I've brought enough. I've brought enough dessert too and, Akashi-kun, I put two different desserts in your bento." I answered quite irked because of my nickname and glanced at Akashi-kun.

"Why did you make him a bento, Yuu-nee?" Hayama-senpai asked me curiously while the others were eating from my bento.

"Because we spent the night together in my apartment." I replied as I took a piece of meat and ate it "So I prepared him a bento in the morning."

"W-wait, you did what?" Mibuchi-senpai almost shouted. It must have sounded weird the way I explained it.

"You shouldn't shout Mibuchi-senpai." I scolded him "After my accident, I couldn't move my arms without feeling a twitch and because the nurse had told me not to move them, Akashi-kun offered himself to escort me home. I prepared him lunch to thank him."

_Normal POV : _

After her explanation, the second years all sighed and Akashi was completely unfazed. The rest of the meal continued smoothly and they all ate from the girl's second bento. It was actually a tradition that Shiroki and her friends would take a second bento and then trade desserts, so it was logical she had brought so much food with her. Nobody would believe her if she told them that she eats almost as much as Nebuya.

"Did you make all the bento by yourself, Yuu-chan?" Mibuchi asked her after swallowing a chocolate brownie.

"Yes, I did. I bake a different dessert everyday and judging by your face's expression, you all seem to like my cooking. Shiroki told them.

They all nodded and Akashi even commented "You are a good cook, Yuu."

"Thank you, everyone." She said and they continued talking but they talked about different topics. Lunch break soon came to an end and they all went to their respective classrooms. Akashi and Shiroki were again walking in the hallway and Shiroki stared at Akashi again.

"Why are you staring at me again, Yuu? Do you have something in your mind?" Akashi asked her. She did that so many times that he was already used to it. Catching her staring at him had already became a habit.

"I think I can answer your question of that time." She answered as she tilted her head a little.

"What question are you talking about?"

"The day in the infirmary, your first question that I skipped, the difficult part 'let me read you'. I noticed something too. I can almost accurately guess one's thoughts and emotions. I never had a problem with that, I read everyone like an open book. There are a few people I can't read but I can count them in one hand and one of them is you. You said I wouldn't let you read me , but the truth is that you don't let me either. So I thought, we can read each other after school, Kuriyama-sensei announced that we don't have lessons for the last two hours, right?" She took a deep breath and glanced at the redhead who was sitting in front of her. They had already entered their classroom, sat at their desks and continued their conversation while waiting for their homeroom teacher to enter the classroom.

"Right, the teachers have a conference." He nodded.

"How about playing shogi, then? Each time when one of us plays his turn, he will tell the other a small fact about him." Shiroki suggested.

Akashi thought about it. He wasn't usually curious about others' lives, but there was something mysterious about this girl, he wanted to learn everything about her.

"Sounds good." He smirked. Shiroki stared at him again "What is it, Yuu?"

"I've been staring again? It's just that your smile makes you more handsome, Akashi-kun" The white-haired girl admitted.

He was taken aback by that honest remark. She always told things bluntly and sometimes even in a wrong way. The homeroom teacher then entered and the lessons began.

'I think I can trust Akashi-kun...' Shiroki thought but focused completely on the lessons.

\(^-^)/

Akashi and Shiroki were in the shogi room and started playing a game.

"What is your favorite animal?" Akashi asked her.

"Foxes, and yours?"

"Eagles."

"What are your hobbies, Akashi-kun?"

"Playing Shogi, Go and International Chess. What are yours?"

"That explains why you are so good at it. Mine are cooking, writing stories, updating data, drawing and reading books."

They continued asking a couple of random questions like they first did but soon got to more personal questions.

"Why did you name your ability 'Demon's Eyes?" Akashi asked her. It was obvious who the winner of the game was but they continued playing.

"Well at elementary school, I didn't almost make any friends. I could read my classmates' thoughts, and being the naive girl I was, I asked them curiously about their thoughts. That ability together with my unique features, like my hair color, created my nickname 'The Witch'. Most of the students ran away from me, except of one person. After moving and going to Middle School, I became hardhearted, vengeful and was cold towards people. Together with the basketball team's coach I planned the menus which were hellish. I used and developed my ability then. I used on matches and found my opponents' weak points. That all combined, I was called 'The Demon' by my teammates. I got used to it because like a demon I became fearful and I can pierce someone's soul with my gaze." She took a deep breath but was smiling "Now that I've told you about me, how about you, tell me about your school days with the Generation of Miracles. What kind of team were you?"

"Very interesting." He commented as he saw her taking a lollipop from her pocket and putting it in her mouth 'She is like a shorter female Atsushi.' He always sees her munching something. He chuckled at that thought "I don't have a specific fond memory in Junior High but I enjoyed hanging out with the basketball club. People called us like that in our third year. Each one of us has his own exceptional talent. You already know about my ability, Emperor Eye, I was the captain and point guard. The shooting guard was Midorima Shintarou, he can score from any range perfectly and his shots never miss. Kise Ryouta, the small forward and Copy Cat, can copy any move and double the strength. Aomine Daiki, the power forward, had exceptional skills and agility. Murasakibara Atsushi, the center, has immense power and is taller than the average human. We five were known as prodigies but there was a sixth man too. Someone who could change the flow of the game, known as the Phantom Sixth Man, Kuroko Tetsuya. We won three championships and then parted ways, you will meet them in the Winter Cup."

"I see, I really want to meet them." She replied.

'So Shige-kun had right, Kuro-kun was on that team. Being known like that, it"s no wonder that they were arrogant.' She thought and frowned.

"Checkmate, You lost, Yuu." He told her. She just widened her eyes and he continued "Are you still not used to my calling you by your first name?"

"I'm getting used to it. It's just that even when I was in Florida, everyone called me by my last name because they got confused with 'you' and 'Yuu'. I don't mind you or the senpais calling me like that though. Even I dropped the'-san' and replaced it with '-kun' since we got to know each other better and you don't seem to mind either." She explained.

Akashi wanted to ask her something but decided that it was too personal.

Shiroki was ready to ask him something but was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened. They both turned their heads and saw a guy from the first string panting.

"There...you are..." He took a deep breath "Coach Shirogane told me to inform you that practice will start soon."

They both just nodded and left. Akashi was in deep thought. Shiroki often opposed him but every time he looked at her eyes, the orbs always nullifies his thoughts. With every day passing, he became more accustomed to her habits, like being a glutton, staring at people and even falling suddenly asleep. However even though they learnt a lot about each other, he still can't read her completely. It's like someone will know something about her only if she lets him.

They entered the gym and went to the regulars. Nebuya suddenly burped loudly and rubbed his belly.

"Will you stop burping like that, Nebuya? It's disgusting." Mibuchi rose his voice.

"It really is, you muscle gorilla." Hayama joined.

"Nebuya-senpai go and run ten laps around the school as a punishment."

"W-wait, why." He almost shouted.

"Because it's disgusting to burp like that. No wonder that not even a girl approaches you." She scolded him "We've all told you this numerous times."

"Are you fucking kidd-." He couldn't finish his sentence since Shiroki grabbed his right arm and after rubbing with her thumb his armlet, she pushed the finger deeper. He shouted in pain as he took a step away.

"What the hell did you do? I can't feel my arm now!" He rose his voice and most of the others were now paying attention to them.

"You can forget the laps, this was a better punishment. I just pushed a pressure point in your arm that makes your arm go numb. The numb feeling will stop after 15 minutes, I didn't press it too much since you have practice. But remember, the next time you burp like that." She narrowed her eyes as she looked up to the taller teen "I will numb all your upper body's nerves."

'Alright ma'am!' Most of the boys thought "A demon, that girl is a demon! You can't mess with her!'

Shiroki just went to the bleachers after she threatened her senpai. She didn't usually lose her temper like that, but Nebuya was an exception. He was hot-blooded, downsized her and his manners were... Anyway she had to calm down, It's been months since she numbed someone's nerves. She took another lollipop and licked it. The taste of strawberry calmed her down a little. It was funny how she had to occupy herself so she wouldn't fall asleep suddenly. It was a bad habit and got her into troubles many times. Although, thanks to that habit, she made her first friend. She went outside and watched as the boys practiced.

\(^-^)/

It was finally Saturday afternoon and Shiroki was watching the others in the gym. The girls would come to her apartment after practice while Satomi would meet her at the gym. It was a strange week, Shiroki injured her arms two times and almost fell the stairs down once. Fell asleep in the bleachers once and Akashi spent more time with her but she still couldn't read him. Coach Shirogane had asked her to double the training menus since the Winter Cup would begin in four weeks. She got along with the other members of the team and Hayama told her that she was 'the fearful older sister' of the team. She ate lunch with the regulars and Akashi too sometimes. Nebuya stopped burping so often-he only did it when he overate-which was a huge progress. She also became inseparable friends with the girls, they even called each other by their first names.

The white-haired was disturbed from her thoughts when a ball came flying towards her, She quickly put her hands in front of her face and caught the ball.

"That was close, it could have left a bruise, be careful Yoshikawa-san." She scolded the boy and threw the ball back with much force. The boy caught it and continued playing.

She had been watching the boys playing different practice matches while taking several notes, when she heard the sound of the door being opened. Shiroki immediately looked at her left and saw her brown-haired friend.

"Hello Ichigo-chan, you're an hour early, you know." She said as she looked around the gym with her eyes "Or you came earlier because you wanted to saw a certain gray-haired boy playing basketball, didn't you?" She asked her friend in a teasing tone.

"Sheesh! What if he heard you, Yuu-chan?" Satomi immediately shut her friend's mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry, Ichigo-chan, he's there, playing with the blue team." She said as she pointed her finger to her senpai.

"DON'T POINT YOUR FINGER! I'm sure he saw you now, you're such a meanie!" Satomi pouted and quickly lowered her friend's arm . A snicker was the only answer her friend gave her.

_**Author's note : I will go on a four-day excursion this Thursday with my class so I won't be able to post a new chapter on Saturday. I will post a chapter on Monday though.**_

_**Thank you for reading! **__****__**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_(^-^)

_****__****__**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 11**

_Normal POV : _

Some time passed and Shiroki went to the bleachers. She came back after two minutes with a box full of water bottles and distributed them to the boys. She went to the bleachers again and came with a basket with towels this time and did the same as she said a ''Good work.'' to everyone.

''You know, you could have asked me for help, Yuu-chan.'' Said Satomi.

''No, thank you. This is my duty and I take pride in being the team's manager.'' She simply answered.

''I see, that's good, then.'' The girl smiled 'Yuu-chan is really strange. She has weird habits like Airi-chan and Konatsu-chan and although she's polite, she often drops the honorifics when being annoyed. She's clumsy, gets often misunderstood and suddenly falls asleep, but is really a great girl.' She thought and giggled.

''What is it, Ichigo-chan?''

''Nothing, I just thought that we four have weird habits.''

''I know, right?'' She smiled back.

''Can we go now?'' Satomi asked her friend who was collecting the towels.

''Just wait a little more.'' The white-haired girl took Hayama's towel.

''Where are you going?'' Hayama asked curiously.

''To my apartment, we will have a sleepover with two other girls.''

''Can we come too?'' Hayama asked again, suddenly full with energy.

''No, Hayama-senpai, you can't, the other girls don't know you all as well as I do. They would feel uncomfortable,'' She kindly refused '', but I will probably invite you too, someday.''

''Really?'' His smile widened.

''Maybe.'' She replied as she took the used towels and went to the bleachers. Most of the boys went to the locker room to change ''We can go now, Ichigo-chan, sorry for making you wait. I just finished.''

''Great, I'll phone Airi-chan and Konatsu-chan, then.'' The brown-haired girl said, took her phone out of her pocket and called their friends. Satomi was already going outside and Shiroki followed her too. Shiroki stopped at the door of the locker room, ''I'll take my leave then. Bye.'' she said and left.

\(^-^)/

_Shiroki's POV : _

''Is that really an apartment? It's huge!'' Airi-chan commented after taking her shoes off.

''It really is my apartment, but I agree, it is huge,'' I said ''I'll go and prepare the tea and sweets then.''

I returned and put the tray on the coffee table in the living room. We continued and talked about many things when suddenly Konatsu-chan asked ''Ne, Yuu-chan, who are those boys in that picture?''

''Right, I wanted to ask you too.'' Airi-chan said.

''Oh, I didn't tell you the story. The one, who is smiling, is my childhood friend, Shige-kun. The stoic boy is my first friend I've ever made, Kuro-kun. Ichigo-chan, this is the one I told you about.'' I said as I pointed at my necklace.

''So mean! You only told Ichigo-chan, tell us about them too!'' Airi-chan and Konatsu-chan complained in unison.

''Okay okay, it was back in elementary school...

\(^-^)/

''...so I asked my mother to let me come back to Japan, on the condition that my parents would choose the school. That's how I transferred to Rakuzan.'' I finished.

''Amazing! You had that habit of sleeping suddenly since young then.'' Airi-chan commented and hugged a cushion.

''Don't forget her clumsiness. How could you almost fall the stairs down two times in a week? That's ridiculous!'' Ichigo-chan added.

''It was an accident! I slipped, okay? And how could you get your back stuck between the door of the train and your back?'' I hissed back.

''Okay okay, I get it, we're all...unique. Anyway, how could you cheat on your childhood friend with Akashi-kun, then?'' Konatsu-chan exaggerated.

''I didn't cheat on him! First Hayama-senpai, then you pair me with Akashi-kun?''

''So it's now Akashi-_kun _instead of Akashi-_san_?'' She teased me and smirked.

''Can you please shut up, Konatsu-chan?,'' I asked her and threw a cushion at her ''I call him like that since we got to know each other better. Anyway, why don't we talk about lover-girl here? The girl who always gets love letters and who is now on love.'' I said as I pointed at Ichigo-chan and tried to change the topic.

_Normal POV : _

''W-wait, what? You're in love?'' Both girls shouted.

''Why did you do that? You knew that this was going to happen!'' Satomi asked Shiroki as her face turned as red as a tomato.

''Come on. You teased me about Akashi-kun and Kuro-kun, now it's your time to be teased. Just for fun.'' The hetero-chromatic eyed girl teased and stuck out her tongue.

''Now tell us, who is the lucky boy?'' Heiwajima asked in a playful manner.

''Mayuzumi Chihiro from class 3-B.'' She replied and covered her face with a cushion.

''How did it happen? I want to hear every, single detail!'' Amene asked curiously. Satomi only mumbled something that the girls couldn't understand since her face was buried in the cushion.

''What? Lift your face, we can't hear a word.'' Shiroki told her teasingly.

''I said : It all began when...''

_Flashback : The day before morning practice :_

_A brown haired girl entered the gym alone, Satomi Ichigo. The girl had woken up especially early to chat with one of her best friends about her childhood friend since she had a lot to explain. She looked around her but couldn't find the white-haired girl . She watched the team members for a few minutes until they took a little break. She was approaching the boys who were sitting on the benches when she bumped into someone._

_Said boy glanced at the girl who shouted ''Kya!'' and stepped a few steps back._

_''S-s-s-since w-when were you there? I didn't notice you!'' The girl shouted as she pressed her hand at her chest, trying to calm down._

_'How can a person be so easily scared?' A certain gray-haired boy thought and asked her ''I was here all the time. What are you doing here?''_

_''I'm looking for my friend, Shiroki Yuu. Can you tell me where I can find her?'' She asked after calming down._

_Blank eyes stared at the girl who was in front of him ''Shiroki isn't here. She had an accident a few moments ago and is resting in the infirmary. The nurse said that no one is allowed to visit her for a while since she has to rest,'' He crossed his arms '', Akashi will take care of her so you needn't worry.''_

_''What? She had an accident? But if it's Akashi-kun, then I really don't have to worry. Thanks-?'' She .looked at him and trailed off. She didn't know him from her classes so she assumed that he was an upperclassman._

_''Mayuzumi Chihiro, from class 3-B.'' He introduced nonchalantly._

_''Thanks then, Mayuzumi-senpai,'' She finished her sentence '', can you tell her then that I was looking for her? My name's Satomi Ichigo, by the way.'' She replied and left before he could answer. Mayuzumi just shrugged and returned to the benches where all the others were sitting._

_''Who was that girl earlier, Mayuzumi?'' Mibuchi asked._

_''One of Shiroki's friends, she was looking for her.'' He explained and drank from the water bottle which was given to him._

_It was a chilly evening when Satomi entered her favorite bookstore. Her love for books was something that she shared with Shiroki. She had earlier informed Heiwajima and Amene about Shiroki's absence, but they couldn't visit her since they had club activities to do. All their breaks and afternoon were wasted on different activities. Satomi went to the light novel section and stretched her hand to grab the last book of her favorite writer. Her hand met with somebody's else and she glanced at the person._

_''M-Mayuzumi-senpai, hello.'' She greeted the boy who was holding the book._

_''Hello...Satomi, right?'' He greeted back after remembering her name._

_''You read light novels too?''_

_''Yes, I do. A friend recommended me that particular book,'' He told her '', you can have it.'' He continued as he gave her the book._

_''Really, you don't want to read it.''_

_''No, I don't. I just wanted to take a look at it, I'll buy an other novel.''_

_''Thank you, senpai.'' Satomi thanked the gray-haired boy as she felt her cheeks getting warmer. They parted ways then and then she went home._

_Flashback end : _

After a few minutes of explaining, Heiwajima and Amene got the story and after a few teasings, went to the kitchen to prepare dinner-a late one too.

They sat at the table and began eating their meal. After finishing eating, they all helped tidying everything. It was late when one of the girls had the brilliant idea to tell horror stories. The weather outside was stormy and bolts of lightning flashed through the curtains, perfect atmosphere.

They told different harmless horror stories and decided to tell scarier ones.

''Okay, I start. Everyone grab a cushion and turn off the lights.'' Heiwajima told. After everything was done, they all sat on the couch with the lights turned off, the only light was provided by five-six candles on the coffee table.

''There was a father once that began tucking his son into bed and he told his dad ''Daddy, check for monsters under my bed.'' The father looked underneath for his amusement and saw him, another him, under the bed, staring back at him quivering and whispering ''Daddy, there's somebody on my bed. The end.''

''You call that a horror story? That was hilarious. I know a creepier one, have you ever heard of Bloody Mary?'' Amene asked. After assuming that no one knew the tale she began ''She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unhealthy light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leaped upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.

As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror.'' Amene finished when suddenly Satomi's phone ringed. Terrified by that sudden sound and the weather outside, they decided to do something else instead.

The lights were already turned on and Satomi's phone had only ringed because she had accidentally turned the alarm on.

''What time is it?'' Amene asked Satomi.

''It's half past two.'' She replied and yawned.

''Time passes quickly when you have fun.'' Shiroki commented.

''Yeah...fun. I think I won't stare into a mirror again... Anyway, lets go and sleep, it's late, too late.'' Heiwajima yawned too.

''Well, the guest room has two beds, I have a queen-sized one and the couch can expand into a bed. Where do you want to sleep?'' Shiroki asked them, almost unfazed by the previous events.

After a few minutes, it was decided that Amene and Satomi would sleep in the guest room and Heiwajima, who was too scared by the stories, would sleep together with Shiroki in her room.

''Alright, the guest room is here, my room is here, and here is the bathroom.'' Shiroki said as she showed everyone the doors.

''What about this door?'' Satomi asked curiously as she pointed at the fourth door.

''That's my study.'' She replied and opened the door. There were many paintings and drawings there, A library, larger than the one in the living room was next to a huge desk. Different drawings, markers, color pencils and manuscripts were scattered on the desk.

''You-re very good at painting.''

''Thank you, Ichigo-chan.'' The white-haired girl replied.

The girls went to their respective bedrooms and fell on their beds. It was a tiring day after all.

_**Author's Note : It's 1 AM and I'm back! The trip was fun and exciting but I didn't sleep much there. I slept for so many hours that I didn't even go to school, and neither did the other students that went to the trip.**_

_**Thank you for reading! **__****__**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_(^-^)

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 12**

_Normal POV :_

The smell of fried eggs, toasted bread and coffee woke the girls up.

"Good morning, Konatsu-chan, Ichigo-chan. Did you sleep well?" Heiwajima greeted the two girls as she placed a plate with slices of ham cheese and some marmalade on the table.

"Oh, good morning, girls." Shiroki greeted them as she toasted the last slices of bread.

"We could have helped you, you know." Amene said, feeling guilty because she couldn't lend a hand.

"But, yes, we slept well." Satomi answered her question.

"We know that but we wanted to surprise you. Now go and change, we'll eat and then go to the city as we planned. We'll set the table until then." Shiroki answered and prepared some orange juice.

The girls went to the guest room and got ready. The table was already set when Satomi and Amene got out of the guest room and the girls were sitting already sitting.

"I didn't notice it earlier, but why is your right wrist wrapped with a gauze?"" Amene asked Shiroki.

"Oh, funny story... I accidentally slipped and fell on my wrist." She answered and laughed nervously.

"Jeez, you should be more careful, Yuu-chan." She scolded her clumsy friend.

"Okay-okay, I'll be more careful."

\(^-^)/

"This outfit is just... try it on, Ichigo-chan." Heiwajima said in awe. The girls were in a boutique and, as always, chose clothes for one each other.

"You don't have to shout, Airi-chan." The brown-haired girl said as she checked the clothes her friend chose for her.

Heiwajima had planned this all from the beginning with Shiroki. Like last time, the two would now choose clothes for the other two, without giving them any chance to speak.

"Konatsu-chan, you should try this." Shiroki called her friend,pressed the clothes at the latter's chest, turned her around and pushed her around.

"W-wait, why do I have a deja-vu?" Amene asked as she was pushed to the changing rooms.

"No idea." The white-haired girl replied sheepishly.

\(^-^)/

"You guys are really mean, you know." Satomi told the two girls that were grinning. It was late afternoon and after finishing their shopping spree, they decided to go to a family restaurant to eat.

"We know, but you did the same too." Heiwajima said as she held her glass.

"At least you know now how we felt." Shiroki completed.

"Meanies..." Amene pouted but cheered up again when she saw the waitress bringing their orders.

_Shiroki's POV : _

It was a little late when we left the restaurant. We sat there for a while but we decided to go home earlier than planned so that we could study. We entered my apartment and went to the leaving room and began studying a few moments later.

"That's enough! I can't study anymore!" Airi-chan suddenly lifted up her hands.

"Okay then, lets stop for today, we have been studying for two hours after all." Ichigo-chan sighed.

"Alright, who is going to take a shower first?" I asked them.

"I am." Konatsu-chan said and stood up.

"I'll go and make us coffee." Airi-chan offered and rushed to the kitchen.

\(^-^)/

"Wake up, sleepy-heads!" Airi-chan and I said in unison as we ripped the blankets off the girls. After hearing some groans, I thought of something. I winked to Airi-chan to know and began "Wake up you two, we overslept, it's 7:30 am. We don't have time!" I said panicked. My plan was a success since both girls opened their eyes immediately and got up.

"Great, now go and take a shower you two. We're going to make breakfast. It's 6:30, we won't make it if you don't hurry." Airi-chan said. I simply went to the kitchen and started making an omelet.

I'm really grateful that the girls came over this weekend, I didn't feel lonely as always. My life really changed when I met them. We sat after a while at the table and ate. It was fun watching Airi-chan and Konatsu-chan teasing Ichigo-chan.

"Okay, see you later, Airi-chan." We told the girl as we left for our class. We entered the class and sat at our desks. Kuriyama-sensei arrived to class a couple of minutes later and started the lesson. I wish I had stayed home instead, I don't feel. I tried focusing on the blackboard but my eyelids felt heavier and heavier.

_"Mommy, mommy, why does that girl have white hair like Granny?" A young girl asked her mother as she looked at a girl._

_"I don't know dear but don't look at her and don't go near her." Her mother replied as she looked at a seven-year-old Shiroki._

_"Okay mommy, I won't play with her then." The young girl giggled._

_There were several reasons why she didn't have any friends. After many years of bullying, she had trust issues and accepted the fact that she would be alone. However, she met Kuroko and Ogiwara. She smiled again and had someone at her side. She became stronger thanks to them and learnt to fight back. She graduated and went to the States and everything returned to how it was initially for her. After transferring to Rakuzan, three years of solitude, of bullying, of having no one to depend on or trust, of being called a 'witch' and a 'demon', of having no friends, she finally made friends. Friends whom she could depend on, she was really glad._

"You are finally awake. Are you feeling better?" A voice asked me. I couldn't mistake this voice.

"I'm feeling dizzy, Akashi-kun. Why am I in the infirmary?" I asked him and rubbed my head.

"Because you suddenly collapsed during literature class. Kuriyama-sensei told me to bring you here and stay with you.

I glanced at the clock which was across me "It's half past eleven. You mean that you stayed here for two hours?"

He just nodded and crossed his arms. He is really unbelievable.

"Thank you then." I stared at him and tilted my head.

"What is it, Yuu?" Akashi-kun asked me.

"It's just that my first impression of you was wrong. You changed, Akashi-kun and I got to know you better." I spoke honestly.

_Normal POV : _

That statement picked his interest and drove him to his next question "What was your first impression of me like?"

She thought for a minute and replied "An arrogant jerk that needs to learn defeat. Someone who doesn't let an injured teammate's friend visit him just because he is in the opposite team of yours. Someone who calls one's morals hilarious and then agrees that he doesn't see him and his team as worthy opponents. Someone who intentionally gives the opposite team points in a match so that they would only be '1's and just relieve his and his teammates' boredom. Someone who makes someone hate basketball so much and with all their might that they don't want to play ever again. Someone who believes he is godlike and can never lose in anything. That was my first impression of you and still partially is; only with the exception that you have become... kinder towards me."

His right eye twitched 'An arrogant jerk?' he thought. He was surely taken aback. Her usual poker face was replaced with a sour expression.

"I see... but how do you know about the score of last year's Nationals championship? You returned to Japan a few weeks ago, if I am not mistaken."

"I know everything about the match between Teikou and Meikou. The final score which was 111-11. The little chat between you and Meikou's ace. The times you let him intentionally pass and score. And to reply your question, the person whose morals you destroyed, whom you all just played with, Meikou's ace, Ogiwara Shigehiro, is one of my childhood friends, a very important person to me since he had accepted me like I was. I met him some days ago when I went out with my friends, he told me everything," She informed him and glared at him. It was unusual for her to let her emotions take over her actions. It was something she could never forgive, "but I doubt you have changed your opinion about Shige-kun's ideals, right?"

For an unknown reason, he couldn't reply. Her glare nullified everything. He wanted to counter it, but couldn't. He locked eyes with her and were engaged in a staring competition. A heavy atmosphere was created. They both turned their gaze at the door when they heard it being opened.

"Yuu-chan, how are you feeling? We brought your bento-" Satomi asked her friend who was resting her back at one of the beds.

"Can we come in?" Heiwajima and Amene, who were behind Satomi, asked.

"Thank you. Yes you can come in." Her expression changed completely, a faint smile was plastered on her face. Despite her smile however, she still felt weak and dizzy. That nightmare she had didn't help either.

"I will take my leave, then. I will see you at practice, Yuu." Akashi said before he closed the door and left.

"That was... awkward..." Heiwajima commented.

"It really was... what happened, Yuu-chan?" Satomi asked.

"Maybe they had a lover's quarrel." Amene teased.

"Could you be quiet, Konatsu-chan?" Shiroki asked her friend with a hidden threat "I don't want to talk about it, Ichigo-chan. Anyway, how was class?"

"Boring, but I took notes for you. I will give them to you after class." Satomi said.

"Thank you, The nurse advised me to stay here and rest for a while," She informed them "anyway, lets eat."

\(^-^)/

Shiroki made her way to the gym. At least she didn't feel as dizzy as she did before "Hello everyone." She greeted the boys. She was ready for another routine. She waited a long time until the others took a break so she would have a chance to speak with Akashi,

"Akachi-kun, can we talk, alone?" He just nodded and she continued "Lets go to the bleachers, then."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about, Yuu?" The redhead asked as he closed the door.

"About the earlier discussion we had. You left too soon and I couldn't complete what I wanted to say. I may have thought about you as an arrogant jerk-and I still do in one way or another-but you helped me a lot and Iam grateful for that. I became the team's assistant manager thanks to you. You accompanied me home and stayed with me when I injured myself and even took notes of the lessons I had missed. You did the same thing today too. I can name many other things to. You opened up to me and so did I. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you're an important person to me, even if you did all those things to my friend."

Akashi stayed silent as he processed the new information in his mind 'How can she say something like that with a straight face?' he thought. He felt something in his bell but ignored it. He was satisfied with the girl's's impression of him, without the 'arrogant jerk' part of course.

"Hmm, so I am an important person to you. How important am I to you?" He smirked and asked her teasingly. He decreased their distance.

"Yes, you are important. You are one of my most important friends, thanks to you, my life in Rakuzan High became more exciting," She answered honestly. The girl didn't change her behavior, even though she could feel Akashi's breath from the short distance their heads had "I wouldn't like to lose you."

Akashi was taken aback. He didn't know what to reply. He didn't know what he would do the next time she tells him an other honest remark. He smiled again 'This girl is really exceptional.' he thought.

"Akashi-kun, you know, I prefer the smiling Akashi-kun more than the frowning and glaring Akashi-kun. You should smile more often." The hetero-chromatic eyed girl smiled an innocent smile.

"Thank you for the compliment, Yuu."

"It's the truth, anyway, lets go and continue practicing." He only nodded and they both exited the bleachers.

\(^-^)/

_Shiroki's POV : _

Not even five minutes have passed since I woke up. I was still in my room when I heard how my doorbell rang. I got out of the bedroom and went to open the door.

"I'm coming." I called and opened the door. I was surprised when I saw Akashi-kun "Good morning Akashi-kun. Excuse me, but why are you standing at my doorstep at 6:30 am?" I asked him.

"Good morning, Yuu," He smiled "I wanted to pick you up on our way to school."

"It's still early." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

Akashi-kun chuckled "Your bed-hair is really amusing, Yuu. How may minutes have passed since you woke up." He asked me, oh right, I still wore my pajamas and didn't brush my hair.

"Almost ten minutes. Please, come in, I'll need almost twenty minutes to get ready." I said as I let him in.

"I don't mind waiting." He simply replied and went to the living room "I will read one of your books until you get ready." He told me and approached my library.

Seventeen minutes later, I was dressed up in my school uniform and went out of the bathroom to meet Akashi-kun.

_**Thank you for reading! **__****__**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_(^-^)

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 13**

_Normal POV :_

"I'm ready, Akashi-kun. Did you eat breakfast?" Shiroki asked the boy who was sitting on an armchair and reading a book.

"No, I didn't. I only drank a cup of coffee." He answered as he closed the book.

"That isn't good, Akashi-kun. You should eat breakfast too. Would you like to eat breakfast with me? I'll make an omelet." She scolded the redhead. Said boy just nodded "If you want, you can take that book with you and give it to me when-" She was interrupted by the ring of the phone "Excuse me, I have to pick it up." Shiroki excused herself and picked the phone that was on the table.

_"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" _A woman's voice asked the girl.

"Good morning-or more afternoon-mom. It's almost five o'clock there if I remember the time zone. To be honest, I didn't but I will tell you the details later, I have a guest, mom."

_"So you still have those nightmares? Okay, sweetheart."_

"Yes, I do, mom. So how's dad and Alice?"

_"Your dad will return later than usual home today, but he's fine. Alice is in the living room, do you want me to call her?"_

"No thanks mom. I don't want to trouble onee-chan. That's nice to hear. Seems like nothing has changed since I left."

\(^-^)/

"I thought you were an only child, Yuu. You have never talked about your sister." Akashi said as he waited until Shiroki would lock her apartment's door.

"Okay, we can go now. Alice isn't my sister, she's my aunt but she's only six years older than me so she's more than a big sister. She's the one who taught me how to play basketball when I was in the States. As expected from a WNBA player, my master is one of the best." She said as she grinned proudly "Mom said that she would probably visit is during the Winter Cup or near Christmas, although she's a bit... special."

Akashi simply nodded. He learnt a new fact about Shiroki's past. He was curious to meet that 'Alice' person, after all she is the one who taught Shiroki how to play basketball 'She must have done a good job since Yuu beat Kotarou quite easily, one of the Uncrowned Generals. She has the potential to be an Uncrowned General, if she worked harder, she could reach the level of strength of us, the Generation of Miracles.' He thought.

They continued going to school silently.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I still have those uneasy feelings but I don't know why. It's been three days since I last collapsed. Too bad that Airi-chan, Konatsu-chan and Ichigo-chan got worried. In one week, the preliminaries for the Winter Cup will begin, I hope Kuro-kun's school will pass.

I entered my class with Akashi-kun and sat at my desk. I greeted Ichigo-chan and Konatsu-chan and we chatted as we waited for Kuriyama-sensei to enter our classroom.

The thirty-four-year-old woman came a few minutes later and announced something "Class, as some of you noticed, Nikaidou-san isn't present today. He participated in a short exchange student program with a sister school in Florida, America. The exchange student is outside so let us welcome him for the next seven days in our class." She announced and called the boy to come in.

I was still feeling that it was suspicious and my bad feeling had right because the person who was standing beside sensei was no other than...

_Normal POV : _

"Hello everyone, my name is Thornton Kei, I am one quarter Japanese but I can speak fluently Japanese. It's nice to meet you." A blonde boy with brown eyes smiled. Almost every girl except Shiroki fell instantly in love with the new student. The white-haired girl only looked with terror and disgust at him.

"So you can sit here." Kuriyama-sensei told the boy who locked eyes with Shiroki in amusement.

Two hours later, after many thoughts and possibilities, Shiroki shook her thoughts away and glanced at Thornton who was coming towards her.

_(Following conversation in English)_

_"_How did you find me here, Thornton? Why are you even here?" She spat out , not sure how to feel.

"Who knows~ You know, you hurt me when you talk like that, little witch. As the teacher said, I am an exchange student, too bad that I can't stay for too long." He answered in an eerie voice and whispered something in her ear. Shiroki widened her eyes in shock, grabbed her bag, excused herself and after telling a brief 'Sorry.' to Akashi, hurried out of the class. She called herself sick and hurried home with only two questions in her mind; 'Why?' and 'How?'

\(^-^)/

It was afternoon and Shiroki was sitting in the living room when she heard someone knocking the door.

"Please go away." She lifted her head from the cushion she was hugging. The knocks continued.

"Please go away, I don't want to talk with anyone." She said again.

"I want to talk with you." Akashi said.

"I said I don't want to talked with anyone so please go away Akashi-kun." She said a little louder this time. The knocks stopped and she heard the door being opened. She glanced at the door with empty eyes only to see Akashi walking towards her.

"I said please go away, Akashi-kun. How did you even open the door, it was locked." Shiroki asked with red puffy eyes. She had obviously been crying.

"Because I am absolute." was the simple answer "What happened?" He seemed worried.

_Crack._

"First of all, why are you here and not in practice?"

"It was canceled."

_Crack._

"Can I really trust you?" She asked again and received a nod from Akashi.

_Crack. Her facade was dropped so the mask she was wearing all the time was broken. The mask which concealed all her feelings was now broken to pieces._

"It was back in my first year of middle school when I joined the boys' basketball team. I was accepted immediately because I was skilled. As I've told you before, I became the ace of the team and point guard. Some of the boys were afraid of me while some others envied me. Thornton was the captain and the former ace. He followed me everywhere and became like my second shadow. He stalked me to the point of obsession. He opposed me, belittled me and even made me so angry that I numbed most of his upper body's nerves. I hurt him so much that he couldn't move his arms for five hours. In our third year, he became more obsessed and envied every boy that was near me. He followed me everywhere and learnt about my ability somehow. He didn't take it well when I told him that I would return to Japan. We won most of our tournaments because of my analyzes and strategies after all but he swore that he would find me one day. Today in class, he said that he wanted me back to the team since the regulars went all to the same school. He became so obsessed that he joined that stupid exchange program only to find me. He said that by the end of the week I would go back to where I belong." She said between sobs and started crying again.

Akashi was surprised. Shiroki had never shown her emotions before like that. He brought her closer to him and patted her head slowly. He said nothing, he only let the girl borrow his shoulder. Only Shiroki's sobs were heard in the room and Akashi's shoulder was wet from her tears. He didn't mind it though and waited until the girl would calm down.

"...I don;t want to go back to them. I like it here, it's the second time in my life I've made important friends. I couldn't consider them friends, I don't have anything in common with them. What should I do?" She looked at him with puffy, red, teary eyes.

He cleared his throat after she calmed completely down and said "You don't have to worry, Yuu. We will take care of you, I won't let him approach you."

"Really? Thank you so much Akashi-kun, for everything." She said as she wiped her tears with her sleeve "Akashi-kun,, you often come to my apartment but I've never been to your house. Where do you actually live?" She asked as she changed the topic.

"I haven't mentioned it before, have I? I live in Tokyo, I travel everyday by train."

"I see. That's why you're so early at school everyday." She trailed off.

\(^-^)/

"Thank you a lot for today, Akashi-kun. I appreciate it more than you think." She told the redhead as he stood in front of her doorstep.

"You are welcome, Yuu. I will come over tomorrow morning. Food night." She closed the door exhausted after he disappeared from her sight. It's been weeks since she cried like that. Extremely tired, she did her homework, took a bath and went to sleep.

\(^-^)/

"Good morning, Akashi-kun."

""Good morning, Yuu. Lets go." He said and they both exited the apartment.

At class, they both didn't pay any attention to Thornton. Shiroki had already warned the girls about Thornton and after discussing it with the grirls, they would not approach him. The past five days had run smoothly and Thornton didn't do anything.

"Yuu-chan, that creepy guy is looking at you again." Amene whispered to Shiroki who was sitting in the desk next to hers. Said girl only nodded.

'Today and tomorrow until I can get rid off him.' The white-haired girl thought as she waited for the bell to ring so she could eat lunch. Akashi had told her that they would eat lunch together so that she would have someone protect her. She sighed a sigh of relief at that thought. Even though Akashi had a rather small stature, he had immense strength.

The bell rang short after and all the students rushed out of the classroom and so were two certain hetero-chromatic eyed students. They were walking in the corridors. Akashi threw three pieces of shogi in the air and caught them dramatically. The two were walking to the shogi room. A smirk was plastered on his face. Their footsteps echoed. They looked forward to competing in the Winter Cup. To Coach Shirogane's demand, they would book some rooms at a hotel since travelling before and after a game would not only waste their time but also drain their energy. They entered the room and Akashi went to take a shogi board.

"Akashi-kun," asked curiously the girl "what's the point of dramatically throwing those pieces in the air? It's strange."

Akashi chuckled "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is. It doesn't make sense."

Akashi stared at the window. His eyes weren't focused on anything but something just happened. He believed his ex-teammates felt that too. A smirk appeared on his face. The gate to enter where the Generation of Miracles reside is being forcibly opened 'Another gifted player who forced himself. I wonder whom.' He thought 'To think that someone had risen to our level of strength so soon.' He leered. He will see the new challenger at the Winter Cup.

"Anyway, thank you Akashi-kun. Thanks to you, he didn't approach me a single time." Shiroki said as they were in the middle of their meal "Thornton, if you want to spy on someone, then don't hit with your knees the door when you try to eavesdrop." She said and rose her voice. The sound of someone falling down was heard. Said boy only opened the door and walked towards them surprised.

'How observant can that girl be? I didn't even notice his presence.' Akashi thought as he looked at the two.

"What do you want, Thornton? You're beginning to annoy me." Shiroki hissed at they boy and stood up.

"Why so angry, little witch? You've always talked to your team captain like that." He said with a fake shocked expression.

"I've talked to the team captain like that because he was and still is creepy and annoying. You can't imagine how bothersome it is if someone follows you everywhere and shoos away all the people that want to come closer to you. Because of you, I didn't make any friends in Middle School, not even my own teammates." She told the boy in a cold voice and glared at him "You even went to the point of searching my data to find the school I transferred to follow me!"

"But don't you understand why I did that? Those guys would hurt you again. They were dangerous for you. I did that because I love you and I want no harm for you." Thornton shouted as he walked a step closer to the girl, said girl only took a step back until they reached a wall.

"Don't you understand that you've hurt me, Thornton? And what do you mean by protecting me How could you lock me in the Janitor's room for almost sixteen hours with the lights turned off on Valentine's day even though you knew I had claustrophobia You did even worse things. How can I love someone like you, who only hurts me, Thornton?" She replied as she tried not to cry in front of him.

"You don't understand! I'm the one suited for you. You don't fit into this school. I will take you with me so we'll be happy again like before and we'll play basketball like the old days. I will make you happy. I'm the only one who can do that." The blonde boy said as he pressed the girl's wrists over her head. He ignored the girl's pained expression which was written over her face.

"Let...go off...me...it hurts." Shiroki said as she clenched her teeth. Thornton ignored her and only smiled "You only need me."

Akashi decided to pry in. He stood up. A hand grabbed Thornton's shoulder and stopped him from causing her more pain. The redhead spoke in a dark tone "Let go off her." Akashi put more strength to his grip resulting to the blonde boy to release Shiroki and kneeling down. Although he was much taller than Akashi, the latter was stronger than him. Akashi looked down on him. He stood before Shiroki "People like you who hurt women physically are scum. But those who are obsessive and hurt women mentally are worse than scum. Scum like you will only be denied from the world." He crossed his arms "Know your place."

The transfer student only looked at him furiously "Who the hell are you?" He asked Akashi.

"Don't," Shiroki rose her voice, "even think about something like hurting him. He's important to me. If you hurt him by any chance, I will hate you for the rest of my life." and glared at him "Shall we go now, Akashi-kun? The bell will ring soon."

Akashi nodded and glanced mockingly at the boy who was still on the ground. Akashi took the lead but noticed as Shiroki stopped and turned her head to the boy "If you ever do something like that or continue stalking me, I will report you and hate you more than I already do now, Thornton." and they both left for classes.

_**And that was this week's chapter! How did you like Shiroki's yandere former-captain? So the Winter CUp preliminaries have started and that means; Shiroki and Akashi will go to the Winter Cup and-like many of you have asked-Shiroki will meet her childhood friend! Yay!**_

_**Reply to iiAnimeLover : Hehe, they talked about how important Akashi was to Shiroki. Sorry if it wasn't clear enough and like I mentioned above, they will soon meet.**_

_**Reply to Guest : Thank you very much!**_

_**Reply to ILOVEANIME123 : Alright! You know, reviews like yours really make me feel better so, here's another chapter! **_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! **__****__**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_(^-^)

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


End file.
